


Winter Vacation

by AnnaLiss17



Series: Miracle Child [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack Kline, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Good Sibling Raphael (Supernatural), Humor, Lucifer Loves Jack, M/M, Parent Lucifer (Supernatural), Protective Lucifer, Reunions, Softie Gabriel (Supernatural), Team Free Will, Toddler Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLiss17/pseuds/AnnaLiss17
Summary: *Sequel to Miracle Child*When the Four Archangels, their Nephilim, God and The Darkness decide to celebrate Christmas by going to a ski resort, chaos ensues as they run into Team Free Will investigating something and the radio says there is a criminal on the loose around who just escaped from prison. Well... Happy holidays!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TheSlytherinDragon, I hope you like what I came up with. I surely had fun writing this!

Christmas day turned out to be very special this year.

Finally, Michael could break from his duties on time (the last few tries he landed on Earth on Easter, Thanksgiving or another strange holiday when he was aiming for christmas). Raphael left his disciples in charge after thoroughly instructing them and Father accepted their invitation as well. Gabe and Lucifer were already waiting for them to go together to the train station.

Gabriel insisted on traveling the human way. Nobody knows why, nobody really protested because they were busy doing others things.

"Lucifer?" Michael called after teleporting inside his home (flying on this weather would damage his beautiful wings). Apparently, he was early and the only one ready to go. Walking to the living room, he stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Placing his hands on his hips, he smiled not knowing whether to laugh or to be worried. "Lucifer." His three year old nephew was standing in the living room entirely overdressed.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he counted from his eye at least two pairs of pants, somewhere around a tank top, a shirt, a short blouse, a long blouse, a buttoned-up jacket and a hooded winter jacket, probably two pairs of socks, very thick winter gloves (the same type made by a human grandma on a rocking chair) a large winter hat and a very long scarf rounded around his face about three times covering his mouth, chin and jaw.

The only visible part of his body were his blue eyes. "Hi, uncle Michael!" The boy yelled at him through the scarf, the sound barely passing over the normal level.

Lucifer came downstairs just then. Kneeling before Jack he put on him (because the boy wasn't able to bend anymore) a pair of snow boots completing the outfit. "There." He cheered, proud of himself and turned to Michael. "What do you think?" Michael crosses his arms to his chest, the smile never leaving his face. "What? It's his first time out in the snow. I don't want him to catch a cold!"

The Archangel gave his brother the _I'm going to prove just how crazy you are_ look and bend over with his hands on his knees asking the Nephilim nicely. "Jack, could you please put your arms down for me?"

The boy tried at first and realizing he hadn't moved an inch he tried, again and again, the struggle visible in his eyes. "Iiih. Iihhh." He stopped to catch his breath while the two Archangels kept watching him, Lucifer avoiding his brother's look on purpose, before he decided to give up. "I can't!"

"That way he can't undress on his own, so he can't run in the snow naked. The clothes prevent that from happening, they keep him warm, and they keep him in place if I am not watching him. It's perfect!" Lucifer defended himself. Oh yes, it had reached his ears that his nephew reached the wonderful age when he's always running around and breaking things with each breath. "I'll go check on Gabe."

As soon as he left the room, Jack turned his eyes to Michael yelling through the scarf pleadingly. "Help me!"

They left two hours later than planned, an hour delay because Jack needed to go to the bathroom and it took Lucifer forever to undress him and dress him back, and another hour delay because his siblings are never ready on time always remembering in the last minute about something important they had to do and forgot about it that it had to be done right away.

Their Father was patiently waiting for them, knowing very well His sons will be late and chuckled at the sight of His nephew (since the boy couldn't move any body part anymore he was carried around like a doll) while Amara praised Lucifer for parenting done right. She loved her great nephew so much she threatened Death if he ever comes within an inch near Jack, he'll have to deal with her.

Once they got on the train and found their compartment, except for Chuck everyone took out their phones and ignored everything else. Michael was looking for a job (He was very interested in the idea of moving to Earth and live with his brothers) Raphael was watching videos about human medicine and operating systems, Gabe was looking on an app called Tinder, and Lucifer was playing Jack's favorite show on Youtube.

"Could we possibly leave technology behind us for one day, please?" He asked, figuring out looking at them expectantly would not get them to do anything else other than what they are doing now. Since when did Amara have a phone too? He could see her snapping a picture of herself and texting it to someone! Who was she texting?! "Alright." Chuck sighed. They forced His hand. "You asked for it." 

Waving in a full circle his index and middle finger from each hand, all the smartphones were lifted from their owners' hands and out of their reach, before flying out through the window without creating any damage to it. A collective offended "Hey!" rang through the whole compartment and outside too.

"Who asked Him to come?" Jack wanted to cross his arms over his chest like uncle Michael does, but he soon gave up the idea. Chuck rolled His eyes. While having Jack in the family was a blessing even for God himself and Lucifer for the last three years has been on his best behavior, the boy eventually picked up something from his father... and that would be his sharp tongue.

"While we are on this vacation, this is My rule. No smartphones." And everyone groaned in unison. To make things work on this vacation and to have everyone pleased and the Apocalypse not happening, they came up with this. Everyone gets to set one rule whenever they want about whatever they want that the others have to follow no matter what.

"Nu uh." Lucifer was quick to complain. "My baby is going out in the snow for the first time and I want to immortalize every moment of it. Not to mention that my Instagram fans will go nuts once they see us in our winter outfits." Post insta stories and pictures while making memories with his son to make other parents feel jealous of their relationship, what could be better than that? A smartphone!

"How am I supposed to keep my fans at ease? If I don't post another vlog soon they'll think I'm dead." Since Lucifer took over Instagram, Gabriel decided to aim a little bigger and became a popular vlogger. Gabriel The Archangel. He was going film a vlog about family christmas and how his family celebrates it and use his nephew's cuteness to win everyone over... Do it now if you still can!

Chuck rolled His eyes unimpressed, He had expected that, and snapped His fingers. "You, use this." A polaroid appeared in the Devil's hands. "You... will live without your smartphone as you lived so far until you got your hands it." An ancient video camera fell into Gabriel's lap too and with that came another wave of complainings.

"You can't be serious!"

"Dad, I was there when this was invented!"

"If He can do that, then I don't want to wear these clothes anymore." Jack cried defiantly, rebelling against the evil clothes that prevented him from running around, and used his power to disintegrate most of them remaining in just pants, shirt, and his winter hat. "My rule!" He shouted jumping from Lucifer's lap and running out through the door.

"Jack, don't you dare... Jack come back here right now!" Lucifer shouted running out after his son.

"Just like when you were a fledgling." Michael told Gabriel, smiling at the memory. Gabriel nodded and wiped away a tear, proud of his nephew.

Jack ran through the adults' feet. Why so many people travel by train? Haven't their heard of cars or buses yet? Without looking back knowing daddy was chasing him, but he didn't want to know if daddy was right behind him or not, and didn't stop until he reached a cabin that wasn't position sideways, which he entered in right away. This one looked very and different from the others.

It didn't have a chair, but it has lots of buttons... Jack looked at them with his mouth opened, hands already reaching to press them, when Lucifer burst in as well. "Ah ha!" He pointed his finger at Jack and the Nephilim jumped back. Pressing randomly as many buttons as he could, pulling a lever, he jumped onto the floor and ran out crawling through the free space between his daddy's legs.

Lucifer groaned in annoyance, this being the sixth time it happened to him just today, and ran out after his son (again) slamming the door behind him. The train being older than many others, the doors and system rusty, when Lucifer slammed the door close he did it in such way no one would be able to open it anymore. The Archangel was too busy running after his kid to notice the speed the train was gaining, but the passengers surely did.

Just when he was about to throw himself to the floor and catch the boy, he jumped out of his reach and high enough so his small arms could grab the alarm and pull on it, turning it on as he landed. The two of them stopped in their tracks, letting out an 'Oh ohh.' at the same time. That couldn't be good. The people who were already panicked heavily enough by the sudden speed gaining, completely lost it when the alarm was turned on.

Wrapping his arms around Jack, Lucifer teleported them out of the train. After it passed, he noticed amusedly that his family did the same and took their things as well.

...

"There!" Lucifer zipped the winter jacket with quite the struggle as he finished redressing Jack, who was wearing now even more clothes than before, signaling everyone they were ready to go. "Thought I didn't break spare clothes? Thought I didn't know what's under my roof?" He chuckled to himself. "By the way you just used your rule and I'm not giving you mine." 

While the Devil was redressing a furious Nephilim, the others took their time to build a few snowmen and arrange them in a funny way. Sad snowman, drunk snowman, angry snowman, aroused snowman. "This one needs a hot shower." Gabriel chuckled patting the aroused snowman, his pride and legacy until spring.

"I think we should fly there this time." Amara said and without any other arguments, they eventually reached the ski resort they were staying at for christmas. When they were told at the reception that they were almost full (because someone failed to remember to make a reservation) after a little pursuing and manipulation (being the Devil can be useful sometimes) Lucifer managed to get three rooms and a dinner date all for free.

Gabriel snatched a key from his hand and rushed upstairs (look at the rooms, decide which one he likes best and which one he's going to stay in). Amara saw a cute guy, but Chuck was going to have none of it so He took her out to see their surroundings. Michael went to have dinner. Raphael left to search for interesting things to do... Which left Lucifer to deal with everything else and carry upstairs all their stuff.

Bending over to pick up the first bag, too many people around to use his powers and he didn't trust Jack to stay still, imagine his surprise when he looked at the door to see who else came in and it was no one else other than Team Free Will.

"Oh, damn."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright. I'm gonna break the ice here... Why is Lucifer carrying around an Oompa Loompa?"

Dean was the first one to speak after the awkward silence installed instantly when they unwantedly ran into each other. The Devil glared at him, not appreciating the human criticizing his parenting and neither the joke, although he enjoyed the movie. The Johnny Depp version. "None of your business, Winchester." Lucifer growled, tightening his grip on Jack.

The last thing he needed was these pests and his brother ruining his son's first holiday.

"You're the cause of the anomalies here?" Sam asked him, intervening before the two bulls would clash heads with so many humans around them, eyeing weirdly... whatever Lucifer was holding. It had moving eyes. Was it a big doll or something? For what would Lucifer need to use a doll? Wait! No! Sam just realized he doesn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Gee, can't the Devil enjoy a holiday every once in a while?" Apparently not. "First problem that shows up where I am and suddenly I'm at fault for everything?" Why not blame him for their existence too? Cause they surely weren't meant to be here!

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. We forgot you're a saint who likes to do only good, must've mistaken you with some other douchebag named Lucifer."

The Devil turned on his heel and left to their room, without another word. He didn't want his son to see him, the real him, the evil side of him, before having the chance to explain it to him thoroughly. Shifting his toddler on his hip, he missed entirely the look Castiel shared with Jack. That would have only added fuel to the fire.

* * *

 "I'm pretty sure you have something important to ask me, but you're holding back."

"Yeah." His son sighed. "What's an Olimp Pa?" It was adorable to see him frown and struggle to say the words.

"Oompa Loompa." Lucifer corrected him softly, helping him change into his pajamas and get ready for bed. "I guess it could be translated as something close to a stuffed dwarf."

"I told you these clothes were lame." Jack cried out at him, just proved that he was right, then threw back his head with a heavy sigh. "My reputation is gone now..." Lucifer gave him a funny look thinking that he really should start hanging out more with someone more righteous than Lucifer and more polite than uncle Gabe because he's becoming too much of a mix of them and he's not even close to puberty yet.

A few weeks with Michael and Raphael, while he's at work because that's the only time he's impossible to have with, should do the trick.

"Hey, you weren't cold and you caused damage where I was able to run away from, so, I win." The Devil retorted, sticking his tongue out at the end. The Nephilim held up his arms for his father to take off his blouse and shirt and replace it with fluffy pajama one. "Jack, you know that... daddy is not exactly the best person and he has not done... very nice things over the years."

Funny how he could be all smug about his doings in front of anyone, even God Himself, yet he turns into a vulnerable puddle at the mere thought of his son not liking him anymore for past actions. "I know." Jack replied simply wrapping his arms around his neck, leaning on his chest with his head resting on his shoulder. Lucifer smiled and hugged him back with a content smile closing his eyes.

They were going to be okay.

Then Gabe had to ruin everything by making his appearance carrying lots of sweets with him. "Who's ready to get into a boring bed and sleep all night doing nothing fun?"

"Not me!" Jack shouted jumping to his feet, mouth watering at the sight of the chocolate bars.

"Yeah, right." The Devil snorted. It was hard enough to keep his boy still as a restless three-year-old, he didn't need a toddler Jack with a sugar overdose. But he had no time for that since he's got a dinner date, so he asked Gabe to put his son to sleep and expected to have his boy already sleeping by the time he comes back. "Give daddy a kiss and make him feel loved."

Ain't nothing like poking fun at a furious younger sibling accused of not loving his family enough while getting endless love from your Nephilim. Jack ran into his wide open arms and jumped to his chest pressing a long kiss to his cheek. He turned to his younger brother and told him sharply. "By the time I'm back if he's not asleep, I'll eat all your candy and use my rule to forbid you to get more."

Then turned back to Jack, once more all lovey-dovey. Man, fatherhood softened him up really bad. "I'll be here when you wake up. Okay, buddy?" It's not normal, in his opinion at least, to slowly go insane if he doesn't know what Jack's doing or how is he, or miss him like crazy when he's away, but he's sure as Hell not gonna let him go. Not now, not ever.

He had lost Jack once and it had been so terrible, the pain so unbearable, that he nearly brought Hell on Earth out of rage. Reluctantly separating from his baby boy, he left to go on his dinner date because he was not stupid enough to refuse an established free meal even though he doesn't need to eat anymore.

The moment Lucifer was out, Gabe and Jack turned to look at each other scoffing simultaneously. "Pfft, yeah right."

Tonight is fun night!

* * *

 "Why didn't you let me attack the bastard?" Dean barked at his brother. "He is freaking back out of a sudden and I'm sure he's not here to wait for Santa come down the chimney."

"I never understood that." Cas voiced his confusion out loud, trying to find a reason for it. "Wouldn't it be more convenient for him to come through the door given his body shape?" How does he even fit through the chimneys?

"We need to find out what Lucifer is doing here if he's connected to the murders and how and what it is that he follows." Dean went on, ignoring the angel, leaving him with his musings.

"I'm heading back to the reception and try to get his room number." Sam announced, rising from his seat. "At this point, the only option we have is to confront him directly. The murders have been getting more frequent over the last three years." If Lucifer is connected in any way, things will get only harder for them. This case is not going to be easy.

Dean nodded. "I'll give mom and Bobby a call after I explain to Cas how Christmas works and why he needs to stop ruining it for me."

"But Jesus is not even born in winter."

* * *

 Music turned loud rang through the room, the walls soundproof thanks to an Archangel's powers, as the boys danced around singing the lyrics at the top of their lungs making the choreography as the song went on.

 **_I saw you dance from the corner._ **  
**_I caught your name, in the conversation._ **  
**_Playing hard to get._ **  
**_I can understand._ **

**_When I look at you,_ **  
**_I see the story in your eyes!_ **  
**_When we're dancing,_ **  
**_The night begins to shine!_ **

**_Night begins to shine._ **  
**_The night begins to shine._ **

They instantly froze in their dancing positions as the door slowly opened fearing that Lucifer came back earlier from his date. Jack relaxed when he saw it wasn't his daddy standing in the doorway, but one of the men they saw at the reception earlier, who froze as well when his eyes met his uncle Gabe's. The three sat like statues for a moment as the forgotten song still went on.

 **_Night begins to shine._ **  
**_The night begins to shine._ **  
**_Night begins to shine._ **  
**_When we're dancing,_ **  
**_The night begins to shine._ **

With a snap of fingers, the song ended abruptly. Gabriel went to take a candy bar from the bed, most of them already eaten, as Sam still remained with his mouth hanging open in the doorway. The Messenger picked Jack and shifted him to sit on his lap. "What's up, moose?" He asked casually, a little annoyed of a ruined perfect duet, taking a bite.

"You're alive?" The hunter barely got the words out, still in shock to see the Archangel alive and well and having a blast apparently. The child was a new addition though.

"Pretty sure we were both alive before you ruined our moment of glory here." Gabe replied gesturing to himself and Jack. They were really feeling the song. He paused to smile at his nephew, who was staring at the candy bar, and offered him a piece by holding it close to his mouth. The squirt bit the better half off of it.

"Is that kid yours?" Sam was really afraid to learn the answer to that question.

"No." The Archangel nearly snorted. While he loves Jack dearly, way more than the others, and loves being the best uncle anyone could ever have or wish for, having kids is not on his agenda and will never be. Mainly because he had to change the baby devil's diaper once by himself and that time marked him for good.

"Oh, good." Sighed in relief the younger Winchester.

"He's Lucifer's."

Sam threw his head back with a loud groan. "Oh, God."

Chuck, who was just passing by, pocked his head into the room when he heard the hunter. "You called?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Chuck?"

"Sam?"

"Gabe!" The Archangel raised his hand referring to himself.

"Daddy!" Jack cried happily jumping from the bed. He ran to his father who conveniently just returned from his dinner date now.

Lucifer picked him up without hesitation. "Why aren't you in bed? Gabriel, why isn't he in his bed, I thought I- The hell are you doing here?" His voice went from soft to loud and dangerous, violent and about to unleash as his eyes landed on Sam. Protective daddy mood was on as everything in his mind screamed loud and clear that the Winchesters were after his baby and that he needed to take them out first.

Chuck placed His hand on His son's shoulder, sensing the negative energy, hearing the small growl, waiting just for one wrong move to strike. Jack was now the only reason to bring out the devil and the only one able to calm him. "Lucifer, think of the baby." Lucifer instantly stilled. Crisis averted. Then He turned to the hunter. "Sam, I think it's best you leave now and we shall talk in the morning."

Not liking his odds, and calculating that neither Dean nor Cas can make it in time to even the fight, Sam nods and takes his leave planning to find out who else is here and more importantly why they are all here. Lucifer remained tense until he couldn't hear anymore the hunter's footsteps and afterward, his eyes shifted to his son's, kissing his forehead affectionately. "Let's get you in bed, shall we?"

"But daddy, I'm not tired." Jack whined and tried to get out of grip. Unsuccessful because Lucifer had seen that coming. "Uncle Gabe, tell him." Not as much as to tell him as Jack wanted his uncle to take his side so they could be 2vs1.

"Sorry kiddo. Daddy makes the rules, I'm just the fun uncle." Gabe apologized walking up to him to give him the stuffed toy he never sleeps without. The Nephilim pouted and turned his head so he won't see his father sticking out his tongue at him in victory. "Think of it this way. If you go to bed now, tomorrow will come faster to do new fun stuff."  Well... that didn't sound so bad.

The following morning, Michael went to wake his siblings and nephew. He entered their room quietly and stood for a moment watching the wonderful sight. Gabe was sleeping in his bed, nearly hanging out of it, and Lucifer was sleeping with Jack cuddled up on his chest. He had been there to witness the first sunrise, yet it was nothing compared to this. "Rise and shine, little ones. Today is a new day!"

"You're in the wrong room, sir." Gabe groaned turning on the other side, waving him off. "Go bother the dude next door."

"I have coffee."

"You're a saint." The Messenger rose from the bed instantly and gratefully took the cup.

"And hot chocolate."

"You're my favorite, uncle Michael." Jack ditched Lucifer and went to him, the Archangel gave him his sweet drink and his other brother his coffee as well.

"They all love you until someone else comes along and gives them hot chocolate." Lucifer muttered taking a long sip as if bitterly soothing himself with it.

"I thought we had something special kiddo." Gabe added, the betrayal obvious in his voice.

"How was your date?" Michael asked his brother, already knowing the answer, dropping on the carpet to play with Jack. The toddler was fascinated by the sparkles his uncle's hand was making for him, his touch warm as well. Michael put away his coffee and the hot chocolate, picked Jack and laid with his back on the carpet holding the Nephilim above his head. His eyes began to glow as he murmured something.

Between the two of them, the air turned dark as the sky at night creating the illusion that his nephew was floating into the space being one with the stars. The three Archangels watched the three-year-old's excitement in content witnessing the child's innocence acting at its best.

"Apparently, it wasn't her whom I was supposed to have dinner with but her grandma." That was a total mood killer for the rest of the evening. "Impressive looking lady for her age." He had to give her that. "But not my type. So, I let her pay for the dinner... and then I gave her Raphael's number." What a better way to ditch a woman than to pass her on to another brother. "The ladies love a doctor. How are the others doing?"

Michael smirked. "Well, Raphael is hiding. Evelyn surely doesn't waste time." It was a hilarious morning for himself, starting the day really good. "Dad is out for Amara, hardly lets her out of His sight and she's wishing to date someone ever since she returned on Earth. Today, they want to go out." Setting Jack down, he poked the little one's tummy with his fingers. "What do you want to do today, little one?"

"I wanna go out too!" He cried, marveled at the idea of finally being able to play in the snow, and turned to his father with a pleading tone. "Daddy, can we go?"

"I don't know kid. I started my day finding out I'm not my son's number one. Kinda hard to digest in the cold snow."

Jack sipped long and loud from his cup before quietly settling it down, a mustache of cream above his lips. "It's a tough life." 

Michael and Gabriel snorted. By Chuck, the kid's truly a miracle in their lives.

* * *

 "We have Cherry, Larry, and Jenny who got murdered in the last two seasons here. And Berry, Terry, and Perrie three years ago." Sam said, pointing each person's file, trying to connect the dots of this case.

"And what do these victims have in common? Besides their rhyming names like they are some kind of Snow White's dwarves?" Dean asked studying the victims' files. Some of them were college students, the other adults, and one high school student, none of them was doing out of the ordinary, some of them had the most boring jobs. They were as human as humans can be.

"All of them lost in the woods when they ventured on their own. Died frozen. Some bodies were found, some are still missing. They seem like they have nothing in common really like they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I think we're dealing with a bunch of vengeful spirits. It started with one, who eventually found another to fill the loneliness and so on."

"And now we add a Lucifer and get one hell of a death recipe in theme with the celebration." The hunter mumbled, reading what they got on the latest victim (first one this year) who went missing two weeks ago and hasn't been found yet.

"Call me crazy, Dean, but I don't think Lucifer's messing around here." The younger one sighed, running his hands through his hair. "This is too little and too clean, I'd say, for him. Usually, he goes for bigger and messier and heavier." He hadn't told his brother yet that he ran into Gabriel and Chuck last night. Not to mention the Nephilim that they thought dead was very much alive and in the Devil's care.

"Yeah, right. He just wants to enjoy a pagan holiday like a good Satan. And I am a freaking Disney princess." Sam opened his mouth and just as quickly Dean raised his hand. "Don't!"

"I think we should go out and investigate." Cas said suddenly, rising to his feet. "I'll meet you outside."

He needed to see the boy again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the killer and his name are fictional, Will MacDonald was a real person and a real serial killer.

"The snow is getting thicker around here." Michael called out, turning to his brothers. They went outside to have some fun and they have been searching for a place deep into the woods where they couldn't be bothered or disturbed. After being informed of the Winchesters and Castiel's arrival, Michael had been keeping up his guard up for any trouble that might lead to a fight.

"Jackie!" Lucifer called out to his son, who was running around having the time of his life playing in the snow, grabbing it in his hands and throwing it above his head only to watch gracefully fall back in snowflakes. The toddler ran to his father, who picked him up in his arms to carry him the rest of the way. For the Archangel, the thick snow was no problem, but he feared that it would be for his young boy.

"I think this is perfect." Chuck voiced His opinion, glancing at the place His son found. "No, wait. This won't do." Raphael and Michael turned to Him, then back at the place to see all the thick snow melted down to an inch. "There. Much better." Now, they can really enjoy it.

"What do you want to-?" Michael barely had time to finish the question when a snowball met his face. "Do." He wiped it off of his face, slightly annoyed and looked at his little brother, unimpressed with his display of maturity. "How long have you been waiting to do that?"

"Too long." Lucifer smiled. The smile dropped and so did Jack from his arms right as a snowball met his face too. Michael grinned, proud of his little brother, while the one who threw it had a laughing fit. The Archangel took this as first blood during war. "Oh, so you want a snow fight?" He was going to have his revenge.

"No." Gabriel replied, sitting on a tall snow pile. He raised his hands in the air, his voice deep and booming. "I declare snow war!"

"You are on!"

"Alright. Alright." Chuck stepped up, both hands raised. He cleared His voice. "I want a clean match. No cheating, no use of powers. Everyone has a five-minute head start, spread around and in the end who is snowed up the least wins!" And another snowball hit its target in that day. Direct headshot!

"Begin!" Amara shouted and everyone vanished within a second.

* * *

 "Attention everyone, there is a killer on the loose!" Jenny, the receptionist, turned the radio louder to listen more carefully. "He escaped two days ago from Sherman Loans prison, a high-security facility in charge of holding the most dangerous criminals alive, commonly known as the modern version of Alcatraz." Her palms were beginning to sweat badly and quickly glanced around to see if there was anyone else listening.

People didn't need to know. Especially now in the busiest time of the year and most prosperous. "Modern Alcatraz my ass." She muttered to herself as she kept listening. "The officers are advising the people not to stay out long after dark and not to go alone anywhere if possible as this criminal, while very dangerous, is different from the others."

"A man who is forty-eight years old with dark hair and blue eyes, pale skins and many facial scars, usually wears a mask to cover them or a hat and sunglasses, 5 feet and 8 inches tall, weighing 162 pounds. He was usually seen, before getting caught the first time, carrying a chainsaw which he horrifyingly used to torture his victims. If you see a man fitting this description call 911 immediately and do not charge at him."

"Scary, huh?" Jenny gasped loudly when she heard that voice, her hand quickly going to her heart. Dean leaned over the table with a proud smirk on his face which grew bigger when she glared at him. "You see, I heard of this man before... back when I was a kid, he was quite the competitor with Will MacDonald. They were said to be very good friends..."

"How lovely." The light brown haired girl replied ironically. One carves them up with a chainsaw and the other carved them up of their... remaining parts. Must've been some wonderful gift givers and very creative when one of their birthdays was approaching.

"I also happen to know, what hasn't been revealed yet that, he doesn't carry only a chainsaw." Dean continued. Is he trying to freak her out? Because it's working! "I heard that one time, James Mazzola, that's his real name, lost a bet to Will. The bet was who could make their victims do something to make the other laugh before they kill them."

"James carved with a knife on a victim's head the 'N' word before 'I hate'. The guy was not only white but a white supremacist as well, Mazzola liked to do some digging on his victims before choosing them. He put a mirror before him and told the guy that he is free to go if he wants. The guy begs to be killed rather than going out in the world like that. They were also in the part of the town where most residents were black."

"Will had a good laugh watching a man begging to be killed instead of released. When it was his turn he brought in two young men, somewhere in their twenties, tied them down, stripped down, cut their genitals and simply told them. 'Give us a good show. Fuck each other and you are free to go.' Mazzola laughed with tears for hours like he hadn't laughed in years and after they killed the boys he admitted his loss."

"Because they were friends, Will let him chose which part of the body he wanted to have cut. That was the payment. James thought long about it and in the end, he chose to lose his right hand as he himself was a leftie and used his left hand for everything. After losing his right hand, James began to wear a hook as a replacement. A very, very sharp hook that would make even Hook Man look rusty."

"Which he began to use happily when his chainsaw was either making too much noise or didn't feel like using it... some say that you can tell when he is close by feeling a cold breath on the back of your neck and a light metal tracing your skin... others say that he is... RIGHT HERE!" Over the counter Dean pulled out his hooked hand with a murderous face and a crazy grin.

Jenny screamed so loud, if they would have been outside she would've probably caused an avalanche just by it. Dean's laugh was covered by the intensity of her scream and when she finally realized she was pranked she punched him in the face. "Man, you should have seen your face!"

* * *

 How Jack got separated from his father and his uncles, that he can't tell. One moment he was planning an ambush with his daddy to take down in one shot as many, he especially wanted to cover in snow his uncle Gabe, as they could and the next thing you know you're walking through the woods trying to figure out if you're getting closer or further from your family.

He wasn't too worried though. Daddy goes nuts when he doesn't see him around for an hour, two at most (they spent almost every minute together ever since he was born), so all he needs to do is walk around for a while and try to make do with his time (maybe he can guilt them into letting him have candy instead of dinner if he plays his cards right). Plus that, there is grandpa Chuck and great aunt Amara.

If anyone should be scared, it should be the people who get the Archangels, God and the Darkness angry. "I really should have paid attention to uncle Michael." His uncle at some point tried to teach him how to understand his powers better and let his connection to his father, his sire get stronger, so he could warn him if he gets in trouble. But all little Jack heard was a long chain of _'Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.'_

And then there was uncle Gabe behind uncle Michael making funny faces and bunny ears. How can one expect him to pay attention and remember?

He breathed out in frustration and it came out as a small cloud instead. Narrowing his eyes, he turned around. There was no storm and it has not been snowing since yesterday, yet it got really really cold all of a sudden. Turning back, he was met with a person two steps away from him, who had not been there before. A severely disfigured man, wearing a uniform, stood two steps away from him. He was no ordinary human.

"Uh oh..."


	5. Chapter 5

The spirit looked at him with eyes full of hatred and snarled through his disfigured mouth, half normal and half ripped off so badly the teeth were visible even when closed. It took a step closer studying the little boy. Jack was not afraid. He knew he was strong and could take the ghost down without any considerable effort and he knew he had an advantage that the ghost didn't.

"You're standing too close to my nephew." Strong and fearless, the Archangel needn't know anything else at that moment. The pack's cub was in danger and that simply won't do. "I don't like that." With nothing more than a snap of fingers, the spirit who had tried in its final moments to take a leap and harm the child disintegrated before the young one.

"I could've taken him, uncle Raphael."

"I know." And boy, how he knew that. At this age, Jack could take the planet and use it as a bath toy if that's what he truly wanted. "I just spared you the effort." He and his brothers fell on a common accord not too shortly after they reunited. They must do their best to keep the child away from the monstrosities and horrors of this world for as much and as long as it is possible.

If there is no alternative from keeping him away from the supernatural beings, then they must do everything in their power to keep him from becoming a killer and save his innocence for as long as they can. "Now, how about we return to our family? The battle must be over by now." Jack nodded with a smile and held his arms up. "You like being carried around a lot... Enjoy it while you still can."

As they correctly assumed, the 'war' was over and everyone was counting their 'injuries' to determinate the winner, ready to leave and waiting for them. "Where have you guys been?" And as the Archangel correctly assumed (again) his elder brother was the first to notice them and come up at their side.

"Just trying to turn him against you." Raphael replied casually.

"And?" Lucifer raised a curious eyebrow. A little bit afraid, a little bit worried, but mostly curious. Raphael turned around and pointed at his back which was covered in snow patches and bits of snow from the snowballs thrown at him.

The Devil let out a relieved breath, one which he didn't even notice, then looked at Jack, who, thinking he was in trouble, gave his best innocent smile. "You keep doing things like that kid and one day you're gonna make me cry."

The Nephilim looked around himself and at his family, jumping from his uncle's arms, realization dawning on him as he was the 'cleanest' one out of them all. "Does that mean I won?"

The four Archangels glanced at each other and gave a simple wave of their hands. The little one was covered from head to toe in snow and if it weren't for his blinking eyes, one would easily mistake him for a snowman. Jack blinked once more and made a reminder in his head not to ever point this out again. "I think it's a tie." Michael said, fetching him from the snow.

With that, some agreeing less with the final result, some more, they began to walk back to the resort.

"Here." Chuck said, giving Lucifer a key. "It's just a key to a closet of the cleaning staff supplies such as towels, a mop, a broom, a bucket, extra blankets and lots of toilet papers." His son raised an eyebrow. Why would he care about that? "You can weep in there as long you want and we won't judge you or make fun of you."

"Speak for Yourself." Gabe cut in, passing them, then quickening his pace knowing now Lucifer was on his tail.

"Where did You get that?" The eldest son asked Him.

Chuck fidgeted. "Well... I was wearing a white shirt this morning when I was going to get some coffee and apparently that's the cleaning staff's uniform and they confused Me with the new guy. Then I felt bad because the rooms we got were for free while the others had to pay... so I decided to take upon My role."

"Even God has a job on this planet." Michael mused, looking around at the white sight that surrounded them.

"We've all got taxes to pay." Plus, Netflix and Casa Erotica were **_so_** worth the money. They walked in silence for a while before He spoke again for the sake of keeping the conversation going. They were indeed reunited, but after so long apart and so shortly together, they forgot how to be a family. To speak to each other like family. To treat each other as such. They still had a long way to go. "I heard that you're interested in getting one too?"

"Yes. But, I'm not planning to join Your cleaning team." Michael quickly clarified. He hesitated to continue. It was so strange having his Father not giving him orders, but trying to be a Father. "I want to be close to my brothers and nephew." He added, gazing at them. A look of contempt on his face. "...He's growing up so fast."

"He's growing up the human way." Chuck pointed out, reassuring him that there is still time to enjoy. If fate would have followed its course they wouldn't be looking at a toddler Nephilim, but a fully grown one.

"Still too fast. I feel I missed most of the important moments of his life because I couldn't set my priorities straight." In between visits, he learned that he missed his nephew's first steps. That hurt the Archangel's heart beyond blades and cages, and for a while he hated himself and who he is. "While they're not coming back, at least I settled with the idea of not missing anything anymore."

"You're scared. And I understand that." He placed a comforting hand on His son's shoulder. "What I want you to understand, Michael, is that I'm here for you. Now and always."

"Thank you, Father..." 

"I mean it." Chuck said more firmly, the two of them stopping in place while the others kept going ahead. "Having you convinced Me to have Lucifer and the others. Before everything went downhill, I had you. And I loved you so much. You are not just My soldier, as you might think, you are My _son_ first. And that is never going to change."

* * *

 "We are in deep, deep, trouble." Sam breathed out, catching his brother's attention instantly. After calling back home, with some serious digging and a sleepless night, Bobby found something on some hidden in the corner security camera from over a year ago. The footage sent Mary into a mild wave of distress which had the Winchesters even more worried than they were before.

"What? We finally found what brought Bobby back and it's here to bite us? What caused mom to nearly have an emotional breakdown? All of the above?" With their luck, it was obviously the last one plus some life-threatening situation with possibly a new overpowered enemy.

The younger hunter wished for that to be true rather than what's on his laptop. After receiving the video, Sam plugged his headphones and watched it. Understanding the meaning behind his last night's sudden meeting with the two Archangels, connecting the dots with the people in the video made his stomach drop.

Plugging out his headphones, Dean came at him resting his hands on the chair. Sam swallowed nervously and played it again. At first nothing but people walking by, cars passing by with some occasional honkings. Three seconds into the video, from the other side of the street, from a four-story building (one which the Winchesters suspected to be the new home of some powerful demons) four figures walk out.

The two brothers breathe sharply, knowing now why their mother got so emotional all of a sudden with a pang of guilt in their hearts. First one in the line, crossing the street, the camera zooming in on his face, was the younger version of their father John Winchester. Last seen in the Archangel Michael's possession. Lucifer himself, but the baby he was carrying in his arms was a new addition. An unknown man... and finally Gabriel.

"We can only assume that's Raphael."  Dean muttered after a long silence. Gabriel. Freaking Gabriel whom they thought freaking dead was very freaking much alive. And, to twist the knife in the wound, on Lucifer's side.

"Can't imagine what it felt like for mom to see dad again." Sam added looking away. "Even in that form. We should've been there with her." His mother gave her life away to save him and he spent his life chasing the thing that killed her. Such love and devotion... Sam wanted to find that too one day. Lost in his thoughts it took him a while to notice his brother's deep frown. "Dean?"

"Son of a bitch, they're back."


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright. I haven't told Dean that I ran into you, but we found out that Michael and Raphael are back as well, and he's very pissed at Gabriel." As he was. Actually, he was probably more pissed at the Archangel than his brother was, but unlike him, he was willing to hear first what they got to say. "How about clarifying some things?"

"First, let Me tell you, it's good to see you again Sam. I mean it." Chuck replied politely. They were sitting at a window table in the restaurant having coffee. "I think I should begin with the beginning." Sam nodded in agreement. "Amara and I came back because We heard that Lucifer was having a child, bold move from him, which at the time I considered dangerous and stupid." The possibilities of how that could have gone wrong were endless.

"He, from all the angels, knew My rules and my strict view on Nephilims. By the time We arrived in Heaven, the birth was already happening, so I had to think of something fast." Pausing to take a sip, He felt how Sam was getting more and more curious, his mind racing with thoughts and possible theories.

Chuck honestly wished the hunter could lay back and relax a little bit. A little hurt that even in His presence, He was still on guard. "You were there too, which made things even more difficult for Me. So, in the spur of the moment, I decided that if My sister gave you your mother back, then it's only fair that I get to be the one who gives you your father and back." [1]

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a second before his eyes widened in realization. "Yes, I am the one who brought Bobby and Cas back to life. [2] And now you're asking yourself why? I thought that by doing that, not only I get to repay you a little for everything that you and your brother have done for the world, but also to keep you away."

"Making you focused on how and why Bobby and Cas came back, you left the whole Lucifer thing on the second place. The Nephilim did not die in that night, as you might know by now, as you guessed at first." It is true they considered that if Kelly died in childbirth then so did the child. "I decided to humor Myself a little bit while punishing My son at the same time."

"I said to Myself. If My son wants so badly to be a father, then, by all means, I'll let him get the full experience of fatherhood." Sam raised a curious eyebrow.

"You hid them or what?"

"I made them humans. Well, only Lucifer. I learned later that my spell on Jack did not work as he was born right after I finished it, but it did cause him to be unable to be born as a teenager as he had chosen for himself and the baby came out... well, as a baby." Sam wished with his whole heart at that moment to see for himself the Devil as a mere human and how he would handle it.

It would have been hilarious.

"Convinced that he will not resist more than a week, I let him deal with it and sent him far away from you. That way you wouldn't run into him by mistake and kill him. I was curious how long he would resist before begging me to turn him back. So, I watched the story evolve... It took him three weeks before he crashed. The pressure of human needs such as food, money, sleep combined with a baby's normal needs became eventually too much for him."

"He surprised Me with how long he lasted." Sam wasn't though. He knew Lucifer was a survivor through and through, but man what he wouldn't give to watch him change a dirty diaper. "In a way, I should have seen that coming. After returning to Heaven I resurrected Gabriel [3] and Raphael, freed Michael from the cage and returned him to Heaven as well. It was the perfect time for Me to fix My mistakes." 

"Gabriel was the first one I sent after Lucifer, My Messenger had one mission. To propose a deal to My other son. In exchange for his powers back and return his status to full Archangel rather than former, his one job was to give the Nephilim to Gabriel, so he could bring it back to Me. I decided to get Myself busy, meanwhile, and I began to create angels again." They were a terribly small number when He came back.

The hunter sipped his coffee too, knowing from and having his confirmation as well, the Nephilim never got to meet God in that way. "I take Lucifer refused your offer."

"His ego wanted to be brushed and he demanded to have Me come down to Earth and take the child. I was too busy to do that. Imagine My surprise when Gabriel comes back to Me, not only empty-handed but determined as well and says to Me. 'Dad, no offense. But screw You. And screw Your rules.' Before he leaves Heaven again..." Classic Gabriel.

"My sweet boy..." Chuck sighed heavily, now speaking more to himself, a faraway look in His eyes. "Always hiding behind tricks and laughs his desire to have his family back. Or to simply have a family. Someone to come back to." He fooled and messed with anyone who crossed his path, but one can't fool God. Not unless He allows it.

"I watched over them for a while. The baby became sick, too much power in a body too small. And using them to protect Lucifer while he couldn't even control them did no good to his body either. It was something doomed from the beginning, I thought he was going to die for sure. And for the first time... I saw Lucifer worried for someone other than himself." Truly a shocking sight.

"But these new feelings were overwhelming for him and he covered them up with his constant desire for power and domination..." His son was many things, but understanding his own emotions was nearly impossible for him choosing to lie to himself or cover them up." The fox who doesn't reach the grapes thinks they are sour.

"Then?" It felt like hearing about an awesome movie he missed. How could all of this happen right under their noses?

"Then Raphael stepped in. I did not know they've gotten close in Heaven again, not what they used to be, but baby steps. After I resurrected him I sat him down and We had a long talk, apparently, it worked better I expected. He baptized the boy saving him from certain death and pledged his loyalty to his two brothers. I was proud and angry. Even as a human Lucifer was still giving Me a hard time."

"I was way over my head in this game, already mistaken three times and determined to erase the Nephilim from existence. With them killing all the angels I was sending over, I decided to step up my game... I sent down Michael to do the job." Sam wished he had some popcorn or something, this story felt a movie that he had wanted to see and missed.

Although the mental picture of the Archangels being a family, genuinely kind and concerned to/about each other all while taking care of a newborn baby was really freaky. "And he almost succeeded. He had Lucifer in a corner, he could have easily taken the boy and be done with it, but he backed away in the last second... I was so pissed. My sons whom I resurrected and rescued were turning once more against Me."

"I decided that enough is enough, so I stepped in Myself. It was no effort to take the baby. It really wasn't. But something broke into Me that day because I finally saw Lucifer break down. Not from being cast out. Not from being thrown into the cage. Not from being beaten to the ground... Because of a baby he barely knew. I've never seen Lucifer so hysterical, crying so hard as he did in that day and the following days."

Okay, he had seen weird things as a hunter, things that were not supposed to exist come to life, but Lucifer crying over the loss of his child was way too crazy to be believed even in the slightest.

* * *

Castiel ventured outside the room, feeling that his presence was unwanted at that particular moment. Sam went out, while he remained with Dean who did his best to ignore him. Castiel could hardly understand what he had done wrong. Since all of the rooms are full, the only one left for them was one with two beds. Sam and Dean proceeded to play a game he hardly understood.

How does the rock fall against paper? That is not possible. In a true fright, the rock would certainly beat both the scissors and the paper. The game resulted that Sam gets one bed and Dean has to share his with Cas. In the morning Dean was much grumpier than usual, something the angel believed it had to do with last night bed sharing. And he decided to make himself disappear for a while.

He planned to seek out the child, hoping he would catch him alone and began to think of strategies to apply in case Lucifer is around when he is pushed into the wall and a hand wraps tightly around his neck beginning to squeeze hard. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

"Raphael." Castiel chocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. As Miracle Child happened right after Jack's birth and this story continues on from it, the events from season 13 & 14 never occured. I love Bobby, but I'd have the one true person instead of the A/U version. 
> 
> 2\. For Jack as a baby (as he was in Miracle Child) it would've been impossible for him to bring Cas back, so I changed it that Chuck brought him back as well. 
> 
> 3\. I chose to ignore the whole Gabriel storyline from season 13 because I found it extremely stupid. Brought back only as a fan service (don't take it the wrong way, I love him with all my heart, but burned wings on the ground equals dead angel and that is that) only to get killed for the shock factor. God Himself confirmed he was dead, so why would He lie?


	7. Chapter 7

"At that moment I seriously considered going back in time before my grandson's birth and let fate follow its course instead of stepping in." Chuck admitted. He was quite embarrassed now by it. Who knows how different things would've been? "It hurt Me to know that My son was basically destroyed because I wanted to let him play the father to a child whom I had every intention to kill right from the beginning."

"What happens next, then?" Wait, so the whole Lucifer breaks down because he loses his baby story is actually true? Holy... And...and, Chuck? Chuck wanted to go back in time and fix everything? What would fixing everything even mean? What about Dean? He studies the man before him, God Himself, befo.....re realizing how the story goes on. "Michael happened..." He muttered under his breath.

"Michael happened." Chuck nodded, eyes glued on his now empty cup of coffee. It was only natural that the first Archangel was the last one to come up as all adds up. After all, they were four in the beginning and three just wouldn't do. "Michael pledged his loyalty to his brothers and decided to stay by their side instead of coming back to Me... I was more confused than I was angry. Why were they acting now like brothers?"

But Sam knew already. For the child's life. Nothing brings people together as love, hate, and grief does. "And I realized letting the boy live caused more harm than good. Lucifer was determined to destroy the Earth to get back at me. Even as a human." What? How did he not know that? God,... oh. Jesus. They almost went through another apocalypse and not even knew it? When did this happen? How come they didn't get any signs?

"Something about taking away My last beautiful creation as I did to his first masterpiece. It was meant to be an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth kind of thing. He was determined to call up all the demons still loyal to him, open the Seven Gates of Hell, all at once, and literally bring Hell on Earth. All while he would go back to Heaven with his followers and rebel against Me once more." As a human. Not to forget.

"Second time's the charm." Sam mumbled. 

"He might have succeeded." Chuck replied much to Sam's surprise. "He was too much into it not to. I kind of freaked out a little, to be honest. Especially with Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel more than ready to join him and stand by his side this time. Putting his head into it, Lucifer can achieve anything he wants to. As time passes differently in Heaven and Hell than it does on Earth, he was convinced the baby was dead."

"Something in Me broke again. I felt a little remorse and bitterness. As a Man who had seen everything... literally everything, every single stone you ever stepped on, things became dull for me... then I saw My sons, after billions of years where they would have killed each other without hesitation, finally standing together again. And despite the situation they were in... it was beautiful."

"I told Amara to look over the child while I was gathering the necessary things. I promised Lucifer he would not be harmed and he would not feel anything, so I had to do it correctly... and another one fell. I have never seen my sister so in love as she was with the baby. Like they knew each other since the beginning of time and now they were finally reunited... Kinda jealous too. But only a little bit." Yes, God can get jealous too.

"That's when I began to have doubts about My plan and tried to come up with a new one... Only to find out Amara skipped Heaven behind My back and returned the Nephilim to Lucifer." He paused then, punctuating every word. "I. Was. Angry." Last time He was that angry Noah proved himself. "I was so angry that I was betrayed once again. Without thinking twice, I came back on Earth determined to kill the baby Myself right there and right then."

He remembers even now how ready He was to battle with His sons considering that enough was enough. His fury was so strong nine 8.7 earthquakes took place at the same time with seven lightning storms tearing up cities, at least five volcanos erupted, six tsunamis and two tornadoes... Now, going back to it, Chuck realizes He might need to see a therapist. Probably His family too.  

"As I was approaching them, they all stood together." He remembered even now they held their blades tight, going into combat positions, his eldest and his youngest on each of Lucifer's side who was protecting his bundle. "My sister, My sons." And definitely the most surprising one. "My Michael who is my most loyal child was ready to fight Me, Me, for his nephew's life." Imagine Dean turning against Sam for John.

"And I melted... well, not literally. But you get the idea." His anger melted, His heart warmed up and He smiled on the inside at them. He was so proud that they finally learned their lessons and learned how family is the most important, how nothing should come above it and how they should all come together to aid the one who needs them no matter how angry with each other they are that He couldn't raise a finger anymore. Let alone fight.

"The most beautiful painting was standing right in front of me. Not Heaven, not Earth, not universal peace, but My family all together, united, and strong... So in the spur of the moment, I took a step back. And let them have this victory, let the boy live and let him stay with Lucifer, while I was accepting defeat. It was the single defeat I was happy to have." And the first one as well.

"Ever since then things changed for the better. Lucifer has been on his best behavior, Michael knows his place, Gabriel has his family, Raphael has his peace... all because a child was born." As Chuch finished his story a deep silence fell between them. Being the only two people in the mini restaurant at that early hour, the silence lasted for a long time. He signaled to the waiter, when she passed by them, to bring the check.

"And what if... what if that child turns evil?" The chaos that would ensue then will be way more than what they could handle. A child stronger than Lucifer going evil would be bigger than anything they've ever faced, he would be truly unbeatable.

"If Jack will end up following his father's footsteps... I will take him down Myself.

* * *

 "Castiel... Brother." The way that word was pronounced, nothing kind behind it helped the angel realize just in how much trouble he is. Raphael grinned at him and it didn't in the least. "Long time no see." Castiel wouldn't have been upset if their reunion would've happened thousands of years from yesterday. Or never again. The angel felt a shiver run down his vessel's spine.

Something about that grin wasn't right... that and the fact that the Archangel should have been too made the vessel feel very uneasy. Maybe he should stop spending his time with Dean because right now his biggest worry is not the man about to end his life and death as much as how unheroic would it be to die at a ski resort killed by someone he killed.

"I believe you and I have some... unfinished business we need to discuss." Castiel did not doubt that. Their last meeting has ended less than pleasant for both parts. "For example, Lanette, my former vessel. I was quite fond of her and I did not appreciate how you painted the wall with her blood and organs." Not that this one isn't too, but something about her worked better with him than it did with Donny.

"Leave him be, brother." Turning to face his elder sibling, Raphael kept a straight face, squeezing a little harder Castiel's neck before letting drop on the floor. "You're lucky he showed up." The angel grasped at his neck for air. "Next time I might not be so gentle... Pray there is not a next time." And with that, he vanished. Michael walked up to Castiel and helped him to his feet.

"He's still learning how to be nicer. I'm impressed that he didn't actually kill you or protest against me." And they say Archangels can't change. Ha! Raphael would have done the same to Castiel as Castiel did to him, yet he resisted the urge and took off. "Next time I won't be around, try not to upset him so. After Christmas we'll be long gone, think you can stay away from him until then?"

The angel nodded at him. "Forgive me if I impose, but how are you all still alive? We already knew about Lucifer, but you, Raphael and Gabriel were an unexpected surprise." Michael studied him for a while as if truly seeing him for the first time, not his vessel, but his true self, his little brother before he sighed heavily as if he had to explain again something he just finished explaining five minutes ago.

"My brothers and I bring you no harm." He said firmly. He doesn't like being called a liar whether it is directly or indirectly and when he says something be sure it is true. "I'm sure you can understand Raphael's reasoning up to a point, but other than this unfortunate encounter you will not meet with us again unless it is you who wants to find us."

"What about the Nephilim?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack?" Michael paused. He wasn't prepared for that, nor informed that they were aware of his nephew. Who else knows? "Jack is _perfect."_ There is not another word to describe him better. Not in English, Spanish, Latin, Enochian, nowhere. "There is not a mean bone in his body and he is what he is. Just a child." An innocent three year old who does not deserve to be dragged into global problems. 

Although his birth caused some of them, Jack will not be dragged into the supernatural world yet, nor forced to fight for his life, nor attacked, nor hunted... not unless these humans/creatures who think themselves higher than the mighty Archangels wish to have their homes destroyed and their loved ones killed in gruesome ways. They couldn't get their innocence back, but that doesn't mean they can't protect Jack's for as long as possible.

"I advice against trying to take him or harm him, Lucifer is obsessed with his well being." Not that his other brothers and himself aren't, but their father-son connection was much stronger and fierce. "And he would not be too kind if anything happened to his son. You've seen his true form, imagine having that unleashed into the world at full power... if you'll excuse me now, I have a family dinner to attend and you're keeping me from it."

Michael was already late and he did not like being late. One, it's impolite to let his brothers wait. Two, Gabriel's teasing will not leave him alone for the rest of the night _. 'Oh, finally decided we're worthy enough to be in your presence?' 'Oh, look who's fashionably late.' 'All the insignificant beings make way. The star is here._ ' He walked past his brother heading down the hall.

"Do you think it's wise leaving the Nephilim with Lucifer?" Castiel asked him. That could mean global destruction if gone wrong. Heaven's fall and Hell's raise. It must be prevented at all costs!

The Archangel stopped and turned around. "Definitely." He answered without hesitation. "Without him, my brother was ready to destroy the Earth." Surprising, yes. Very. "It's so strange to see front row how parenthood can change even the most broken ones, but to me, it's beautiful as well." Love is the answer. And that is that. It took him an enormous amount of time, but he finally learned that lesson.

"One more thing." Michael walked up to him, getting really close before dropping his voice to a low warningly cold tone demanding fear and respect and his eyes began to glow with his true colors from his true form. "If you, any of you, try to even approach my nephew with a single harming thought in your heads, I'll get very angry... And when I'm angry, Lucifer is an angel compared to me."

* * *

 "Finally decided to honor us with your presence, your highness?" Michael rolled his eyes, not even a step into their view and the teasing already started. Luci and Gabe grinned at him innocently, there was a time back in Heaven when they'd match their words when speaking knowing it would melt their big brother to see them speak in unison and forgive them for whatever it was that they had done.

"He's too righteous for that, don't call him your highness." Lucifer scolded his younger brother. The eldest Archangel relaxed when he saw the young Nephilim safely in his father's arms, sitting on his lap since the chairs were too high for him to reach the table. "Rumour has it Dad initially named him Modesty." He added drawing a laugh from his brother a chuckle from the other and one giggle from his son.

Michael looked around, letting them have their fun, waiting for the tease to end, and after a while, he checked his watch. "You're done?" He bit his lip trying not to say other... unwise words with his young nephew present. He picks on words very fast and already speaks fluently. Lucifer had been adamant, especially with Gabriel, that they mustn't speak any bad words around Jack.

"For the moment." Their food came up. "We come up with them as we go." Food is more important and no one could convince Gabriel otherwise. Raphael still had his doubts about it, they don't need it. Never did. Yet his brothers always shared their fondness towards it. He never spent enough time on Earth to fully understand the meaning of 'eating'. "If you don't finish that, I will do it for you."

"Seriously? Now?" Jack mentally let his father know that he needs to pee. "Now?" Lucifer sighed. Their food just came up and it was just the perfect amount of warm and fresh to make it absolutely delicious. The toddler began to squirm in his lap and Lucifer picked him up and quickly headed to the bathroom. What he needed less than an accident was an accident on him.

It's not like it didn't happen before when Jack was just a baby. Because it did. Jack must've loved terrorizing his father because when he didn't ruin his diapers, he peed on his dad during the process of changing them. Numerous times. And it's definitely something the Devil doesn't want to go through again.

"Brother." Michael wasn't sure whether Raphael was angry with him for intervening in his... reunion with the younger angel (he knew for sure Raphael doesn't consider anyone besides him, Luci and Gabe his brothers. The other angels, to Raphael, were either subordinates or disciples, but never family. The one permanent, only, exception is Jack and only Jack)

"Thank you for stopping me in time."  
The Archangel said surprising both of his brothers at the same time. The two looked at each other, Michael not knowing how to react, Gabriel completely confused. He remembered Raphael apologizing in Heaven for his behavior, but not thanking anyone. The Healer, seeing them, realized he had to explain himself. "Showing that I changed through a kin slaying wouldn't be a shred of strong evidence to my words."

The Messenger began to put the pieces together. "You ran into..."

"Castiel." The elder Archangel replied to him, confirming his suspicions. "I assume you didn't leave right away after I nearly strangled him to death. What did he want?" Truthfully, he was curious to find out.

Michael did not answer. He only glanced to the door his brother and nephew just went through.

* * *

 "Daddy, did I do something bad?"

Lucifer barely finished dressing back his son when the question struck him. "No." He heard himself beginning to breathe more heavily, watching his son looking down as if he felt guilty. "Baby, no, why would ask that?" Grabbing his cheek, he forced the boy to look at him wanting to know where the hell did that question blow up from?

_**Who does he have to kill?!** _

"Then why does everyone want me dead?" It was at that moment when his baby boy, the purest being in the whole existence, pressed the freeze button, Lucifer's rage instantly died... and his dad mood activated instead.

"Baby. Baby, listen to me. If one, just one of them, tries to get close to you, I'll turn this whole place into a Hawaiian beach and that mountain into a bloody volcano." He will turn the continent into a playground if that made his son happy. He was the freaking Devil not some lower class demon and as it looks like, sometimes soon, he'll have to prove, to teach, some humans that he still is who he is and he is not to be messed with!

"They fear you because you are so powerful and they are so _weak_ compared to you. You know how strong daddy is?" He was met with an enthusiastic nod. "One day you are going to be much, much, stronger than me. I will be no match to you if we were to battle but something you'd just warm up with." And he couldn't wait for days to come to teach his little one how to control his powers and how to use.

"They don't know you. They don't know how pure you are. If they did then they would protect you instead of trying to hurt you." Lucifer was sure of that. Humans are so quick to judge what they see that they forget to look twice. "But don't worry. As long as I breathe, I will be looking out for you. Who wants to get to you has to go through me first. There are only four beings in this world who can take me down and three of them are on my side."

* * *

 "I'll be damned. You got some Hannah Teter moves in there, no joke." When Dean went snowboarding, some chick decided to enter his territory and thus a competition started. She moved too fast and too good for him to catch up or be a match, the loss already obvious, but he was still impressed. She must've been a pro or something, definitely doing this for far longer than him.

"For a newbie," Amara said taking her helmet off. "You're just as bad as I thought you would be."


	9. Chapter 9

When Lucifer returned, he created a mental connection with his brothers as soon as he sat down with Jack. _'I'm itching to kill those Winchesters and every hunter on the planet. Those bastards made Jack feel threatened, my kid is three and already knows the humans want him dead. Stop them or I will step in and clear the road. One more scratch and I'm done playing nice.'_ At Jack, he draws the line.

He will not have his son live in fear of being killed when he barely learned how to write his full name and he will not stand for his boy growing up to doubt everyone who crosses his path scared that they might work him behind his back. Jack deserved to have a life better than he or his brothers had and if that meant wiping out every hunter on the planet, then so be it!

 _'I will talk to them._ ' Gabe took his brothers by surprise by showing initiative so much that they didn't notice they stopped with their forks mid-air and they were openly staring at him, questioning him, visibly enough for Jack to notice that too. ' _For the love of Dad, act normal idiots.'_ The three went back to eating in silence instantly. Save for Luci asking Jack how he likes his food and if he needs him to cut the meat in smaller pieces.

' _Gabe, I think we should let Michael handle this.'_ Raphael gently protested through the mental connection. While Gabriel might be closer than the rest of them to those humans, it is Michael who represents the ultimate authority. To angels his words were laws and to humans, he was a force to be reckoned with. Sending over Michael shall not disappoint nor fail.

 _'I said I got this!_ ' The Messenger sounded so sure of himself, Raphael decided to let it go. What is the worst thing that can happen anyway? They fight? The humans don't stand a chance against a single Archangel and they are four, not to add their Father and their aunt. Michael was proud. His baby brother was stepping up.

"I suggest we give one more chance." Michael spoke loudly, breaking the mental connection, cutting for himself a piece of meat. "After all no one at this table did not do things they regret now more or less." His words were met with reluctant, awkward, and even embarrassed nods. It took them all by complete surprise when they saw Jack nod as well along with them.

"What regretful thing did you do?" Lucifer amusedly looked down at his boy. What could a toddler do so bad with father watching him 24/7?

"I lied."

"What did you lie about?"

"Remember that sandwich you made me and I said it was great?" He paused to stuff a spoon of rice into his mouth unaware or possibly choosing to ignore, the four Archangels all paying attention to him simultaneously. "It was just good." Gabriel sighed. There goes a good opportunity for drama...

"Why would you lie about that?" It's not like Lucifer was mad at him or anything, he only wanted to know why his son would feel the need to lie to him about something so insignificant. Did he already fail him as a father that his boy needs now to keep things for himself? What other things does he hide? What will happen in the future if this keeps persisting? Does Jack even like him?

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Drawing from his uncles a wave of soft laughs from his entirely unexpected, Jack didn't understand why it was such a big deal and focused on his food. Lucifer looked up with the biggest poker face and blinked repeatedly. "I'm gonna cry." He announced. Freeing one arm, he pointed down at the spot on the floor right next to him. "Gonna curl up into a ball right here and cry."

"No, you're not." Michael chuckled. Sometimes that boy was too much. And Luci's reactions to the child's unconditional love were absolutely delightful. "Gabe, put the camera down."

* * *

 "You're not going to believe what just happened to me."

When Dean bursted into the room shouting that, Sam was pretty sure his brother ran into one Archangel or one of the Firsts... but he decided to play a little. "Let me guess." And paused, frowning to make it look like he is thinking deeply about the answer before throwing it as a random guess. "You ran into the celestial family."

Dean opened his mouth and closed it back. He licked his lips and sat down pouring himself a drink. "Alright, so you are going to believe what happened to me." It took a while, but eventually, his coin dropped. "Wait... family? As in more than just Amara and Lucifer?" Oh, God. Are they going to deal with the Apocalypse? Again? During Christmas? What has become of this world? Heartless bastards...

"Chuck, Michael, Gabriel and Raphael too." Sam completed. He ran into Chuck and Gabe and Cas ran into Michael and Raphael. There goes that saying, one for all and all for one. And right now they are turbo screwed. And any new move they will make will be a move in the wrong direction. So they can only hope they will live to see and enjoy the new year's eve party.

Castiel waited and looked at the younger Winchester expectantly. "And the Nephilim." He added himself. Wasn't that the most important thing? While they dealt with many supernatural beings together, including a Nephilim, the son of Lucifer was their main priority. He knew the boy had potential to be good, but under his father's influence, the potential can be easily wiped out.

"And the Nephilim." Sam sighed. Mentioning the Devil's son, he knew what words would come next out of his brother's mouth.

"The same Nephilim we thought dead?" Dean asked looking from his brother to the angel and back. "Okay, let's go kill him and leave this planet."

"It's not going to happen." Seeing his big brother already heading to the door, he stopped him abruptly. "He's a child. Literally, a toddler." Sam was not going to kill a toddler and he was not going to let his brother do that. Not in this life. "The Oompa Loompa you thought Lucifer was carrying was actually the boy we've been hunting and constantly warned about." A little boy. A little boy who barely learned how to walk.

"In addition to that, the Archangels and Lucifer especially have grown emotionally attached to the child. At this point trying to get a moment alone with the child is impossible." If Cas felt the need to press salt on the wound, he did a great job.

"Son of a bitch... We can't kill him." As determined as he was to kill the spawn of Satan a minute ago, right now nothing in this world can convince Dean to kill the boy. Sam gave him a grateful look, but the angel tilted his head. "I'm down for a lot of things. I did things I'm not proud of, but I will never stain my hands with a child's blood. Much less one who doesn't even have two numbers in his age."

"I don't think we should do anything." There wasn't anything they could do anyway. The angel blade was capable to take down Jane, Sam was sure that if they were to take down the son of Satan they are going to need a hell lot more than that. "I spoke to Chuck and He assured me that they are here just for a vacation, that Lucifer really loves his son and the others are very supportive of that."

"And that wiped out all of your issues?" All of a sudden? Just like that? Dean knew life was not that easy for him. There must be a trick somewhere, somehow, for things do not go well. Not for the Winchester family.

"That and His promise to take down Jack as soon as he goes evil. I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna not believe God when He makes a promise." Sam was easily the more religious brother, therefore much more easy to manipulate if you happen to be God. In Dean's opinion, it wouldn't have killed Him to step in when World War I and II happened.

"I suppose neither of you have acquired during the last few hours this." Cas held up for the both of them to see the video camera. Indeed, neither of them had with them such an ancient thing, but Dean looked at Sam a little suspiciously. Without any other hesitation, they began to play the video. 


	10. Chapter 10

_"It's insane how much I worship that kid." He turns his head to someone who is not in the view. "One simple 'dada' and I'm on my knees. Terminated. Finished. Caput. One look into those big blue eyes and I'm melted. It's insane." Then he glanced at the ceiling again with a shake of head. What was he doing? The Winchesters wondered. Was he having a therapy session or something?_

_"Never thought to see you like this." Gabriel remarked, passing by the camera, biting into a burger. Ah, so it was not a therapy session. But did Lucifer know that? He didn't seem like he did sitting on a couch on his back and staring at nothing._

_"Never thought I'd be like this." Lucifer called after him. "I think it all started the moment he first looked at me, as a newborn, you know?" He paused to get more comfortable on the pillow crossing his arms over his chest. "I was damned and I didn't even know it. I tried to get rid of these feelings and I only ended up falling harder. Never felt like this before. Never fell so hard before..."_

_"You so got rid of them, you need to teach me your methods." Gabriel's teasing line cut through the tender moment like a knife. He wasn't expecting rolling on the floor laughter, but it would have been nice some appreciative chuckles instead of the sharp looks he got. "In all honesty, why are you so surprised? You should be a pro at falling by now..." Get it? Because he fell from Heaven?_

_"..."_

_"...Still too soon?"_

_"In love, Gabriel." Raphael corrected him sternly. By the tone of his voice, it was clear Raphael doesn't want to hear any similar comments for the rest of the discussion. "He meant he never fell in love like this before. His emotions surprise all of us, we can only imagine how they surprise him. Dealing with love after so many years, especially with the unconditional love of a child, after the feeling became foreign this is overwhelming even for him."_

_"It's bloody terrifying." Lucifer cried out raising to a sitting position. "I can't breathe without the kid. I go crazy in a snap if I don't see him around and I don't know where he is. Whenever I go out if I come back empty handed I feel bad. For Dad's sake ever since he could chew I've been spending my time debating whether to cook this or that for him!"_

_"Stop trying answering pain and love with anger, you will only end up hurting the people you love." Both Raphael and Lucifer looked at their brother in surprise his words for once making sense and actually being thoughtful for once. Thing which caught them off completely. Look which Gabriel mistook for something else. "Assuming you don't want to see your son hurt."_

_"I'd cut my wings before I'd intentionally harm him."_

"Dealing with love is harder. That's why I just have sex." The three of them turned around to see the Archangel comfortably setting himself on their desk. Dean nodded his agreement at the words, obviously feeling the same way. Sam shot his brother a sharp look and Castiel a confused one. They slept together in one bed, but they did not have sex. What does that mean for them?

Dean picked up the camera and held it up. The video ended already anyway. "I'm gonna take a wild guess here and assume this original John Logie Baird camera is yours." He smirked at Gabe and threw it back at him. "How did you get this thing? It's a dare? Lost a bet? Lost everything you had at a poker game?"

"Bite me."

"Supposing you're not here to wish us Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, yadda yadda. I'm gonna take another wild guess and assume that you're here to threaten us too." They were getting really predictable. He could almost portray every word that is going to be said. "Let's see, we're here, you come up, we say nothing, you say something along the lines ' _Try to kill my nephew and I'll turn you into New Years Eve fireworks and then blow you up in the sky'._ "

"You know Dean-o... I was leaning more towards covering you in blood, throwing you into the woods and wake up all the bears who live in this area for a midnight snack. But turning you into a firework and blow you up on the sky on New Year's Eve sounds even better. Thanks for the tip."

"Always here for you, man."

"Listen." Sam stepped in, but when Gabe looked back at him his words almost died out. How could he do that to them? They weren't exactly on best friends terms, but a note, a postcard, anything letting them know he is alive would have been nice. Eliberating even. "We already know what you are here for. You love your nephew and you want to protect him."

"What's letting out a little universe destroyer live under Satan's roof?"

"Shut up, Dean." Sam quickly told his brother before turning back to Gabriel. "The point is... we all know that Lucifer isn't exactly going to win the best citizen award anytime soon. And we all know what that child is going to be able to do. All we want is to be sure that we won't have to worry about losing our world, the one we've fought so hard for because by the time he's a grown up we'd be too old to deal with him."

Gabe easily dismissed that. "A little reverse time spell and voila. Any baby angel can do that." Actually, it was a very difficult thing to do and Cas knew that. He did not like the idea of resurrecting the Winchesters or giving them their youth again in the future after everything they've done for the world. "Now you listen to me. This isn't another one of my messes. I knew exactly in what I dived in when I chose Lucifer's side."

"That video you just saw, that happened last night when it was Michael's turn to play with Jack. I forgot it on." More like running around after Jack and repair the damages the toddler caused since all the eggs in the kitchen popped out fully grown chickens. His father doesn't let him stay up and watch his cartoons and for that night every tv in the resort was broadcasting them.

And out there somewhere there is a snowman walking around being free because he didn't deserve to stay in the same place forever like a tree with roots... Lucifer threatened to send them all to Hell if just one of them dared to tell Jack the snowman would melt in spring anyway.

"That is the Luci you'll see tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that and so on because that's who he is now. He _breathes_ for that kid and wants nothing more than to raise him and give him a home, what every father wants for their son." He paused to rub his chin thoughtfully. "Although talking to you now, I understand why the concept might sound so strange to you guys."

"And we understand in return why it might sound strange to you."

Gabe sighed. If Michael would have been here instead of him, as his brothers originally planned, these guys would have been long dead. He no longer cares about Dean and his vessel as Lucifer doesn't care anymore about Sam's. Michael wouldn't even let them talk, he'd make his point and if there were any complaints or snarky comments at his address...

"That child, he never did anything wrong. Not to you and not to the world. He was just born. What he actually did was to give Lucifer the love he never knew he needed, he gave Raphael a reason to believe there is hope for a better world, he gave Michael the courage he needed to step up to Dad... and he gave me back my family."

"Maybe you don't want to believe it because it is that simple, but that's the truth. You see, we're not protecting a weapon. We're not planning to train him to take over everything when we're retired. We are trying to raise a family member and create a family better than what we had. We are not trying to fix our mistakes anymore but to create a better future. We failed ourselves and each other, but sure as Hell we're not going to fail him."

"We owe that kid, _I_ owe him far much than what I can give him for giving me my brothers back when my Dad Himself couldn't. I found in him my new partner in crime for pranks and someone who genuinely laughs at my jokes." Maybe it was the light, maybe it was the situation, but the Trickster was no longer the one they knew. He had a dangerous glimmer in his eyes and the cold blood of a crocodile.

"If I hear that you ran into him. If I see a smile on that innocent face turning to a frown because of you." He paused to eye the other two, to make them sure all it is needed is just one of them to screw up. "I will make you wish you never met me. I may be younger than my brothers. I may weaker than them. But I am still an Archangel... And that doesn't make me any less dangerous."


	11. Chapter 11

"...Daddy?"

"...No."

"Daddy."

"No."

"Daddy!"

"No!" Lucifer chuckled despite his serious, stern face. "I'm not letting you go, what'cha gonna do about that?" Jack was okay with the first minute he refused to let go. From the second one, he got bored and wanted to run around. "Eh, what'cha gonna do?" Jack tried to struggle himself out of his grip unsuccessfully. It was adorable to watch him struggle, get tired and pant, then start all over.

"If you let me go now, I won't punish you when I will rule Hell." Lucifer and Gabriel looked at each other dumbfounded before breaking out in loud, hysterical laughter. Michael spat out his coffee, staining the carpet. Jack sighed. "Well, that's just about all I have." He made peace with never being free again and wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck burying his face in his chest.

"As much as I hate interrupting such lovely moments between kins, Lucifer there's a demon who wishes to speak with you." Oh, yes. He had asked around for those who are still loyal to him and requested them to keep an eye on each place Jack and him were traveling to, check it before they arrived and come to him whenever the place is too dangerous for Jack or is potentially too dangerous.

Lucifer nodded at his brother and kissed his son's cheek affectionately before passing him to his youngest brother. "Alright, you win by abandoning this time. I'll be back before you even know it. And don't cause trouble I can't run away from!" He'd better see what this is about. But if they're wasting his time to tell him the Winchesters might be here, he'll probably kill them all and then proceed to create new demons.

* * *

 "Alright, we have Charlie Kable. He's here with his wife, Ashley Blair, who is Cherry's older sister. She might give us some info on her and help us get out of this dead end we're stuck in." Sam slapped the dossier to his brother's chest. "Go check on them."

"Whoa, why do I have to do that? We are actually on a ski resort if we can't enjoy it then why bother coming at all?" Plus that, poor Baby is all alone on Christmas and New Year. He didn't leave her at Bobby's for nothing, so why should both of them be miserable?

He put on his winter jacket and grabbed some guns as well. A bigger number than the usual. "Fine, then. Cas can go and get the information and you're coming with me to apologize to Michael and Lucifer."

"On the other hand, Cas can't handle all the stress by himself. Just look at that wimpy trenchcoated kid. I think I should tag along in case he needs help."

"Need I to remind you that I am the angel and you are the human?" Dean silently cursed the little angel for getting, now from all the moments, treatment issues. Next thing you know the angels are gonna claim they have right too. "And I believe Sam is right. Getting the Archangels on our good side might convince them to aid us or best of all, not to kill us. I'll go see the couple." 

"We agreed that we are not killing the child. What I didn't agree to is apologize for nothing. Lucifer is still Lucifer at the end of the day and we weren't wrong to be afraid that he might get the child to nuke us all because it's fun." He wasn't as angry as he was scared. Yes, mark that day in the calendar if you must! Today's the day Dean mentally acknowledged he is scared of a toddler who happens to be the spawn of Lucifer. 

Killing him will mean for Dean stomping on every single moral he has and not killing him has 50% chances of blowing up the planet. Literally. And even if the kid turns out evil, the worst part is that they have no idea how to kill him. As Sam said, an angel blade doesn't work on a half archangel as an angel can't kill an archangel. So, all they can do at the moment is wait... and Dean Winchester does not like waiting!

"That child is already three years old. I believe that by now if Lucifer wanted to make a move, he would have. Chuck promised me He will step in if it gets ugly, Gabe said he will call for our help if it gets ugly. Let's not go crazy over what might happen years from now because it will distract us from our real mission." There was no point in worrying about the future since their future has never been certain.

Dean held his brother's gaze for a long time before finally giving in. "Alright, fine." Sam smiled to himself, which annoyed his brother even more, who muttered to himself while dressing up. "Damn, I used to get a burger, a beer, and be done with it and now I'm apologizing to the freaking Devil. What has become of this world?" And people say technology is the worst.

* * *

 "Father." The demon smiled at him, her voice laced with happiness and relief. After he got humanized, rumors were spread that he died and after his powers were restored he simply didn't care enough to make himself known again. Not when he had a baby at home to take care of. But it was good to know that his followers were happy enough for him.

"Yeah, hey there. Good to you see you too." He wasn't actually pleased to see her knowing he specifically requested to be bothered only when it was important. "Listen, I don't wanna be rude or something. But, could you make this quick? I happen to have a very needy son who doesn't like it when I'm not with him."

"Yeah, right." Amara said, casually passing by.

Lucifer glared at her back with a low growl before looking back at the demon expectantly. "Today, Madison. Before the Winchesters find you and kill you."

* * *

 "Ah, good. You're here. Take this safe and open it, I've tried, but it's nearly impossible, maybe you have more luck. Then please arrange the salad, oh, does your staff still fix electronics? A couple of days ago the lightbulbs were flickering violently before they exploded, eventually, they got replaced, boy, you work fast. I haven't even seen or heard you doing that."

"I am not here to serve you." The angel said firmly. This man seemed stranger than the other men he met. He won't stop talking... and he keeps moving around the room restlessly a lot. "I am here to ask you and your wife a couple of questions about..." Aaand the man wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

"Hello there, little guy." He cooed at the little boy who ran in, funny enough, he didn't even hear the door open and close like he passed through them or something, leaning towards him with his hands on his knees. "Who are you?" Cas's eyes widened as he instantly recognized his brother's son.

The boy smiled and raised three fingers in the air. "My name is Jack and I am three years old!"

* * *

 "Michael. A word? Thanks." All the Archangel wanted was to enjoy a meal alone away from his brothers and his Aunt and yes, even his Father. Have a little time for himself and relax... He didn't even have his first bite when Lucifer pulled him from his table and dragged him away from human earshot. "We have a problem." Yeah, Michael hadn't had his meal!

"One of my demons told me that many bodies are being found around the area every winter season and many more ghosts are arising almost daily. Any idea what that means?" Lucifer paused upon hearing himself. "Wait no. Let me rephrase that, it makes sound too compassionate. Any idea how that is going to affect my vacation?"

"We might have one." The two brothers turned their heads to see who was interrupting their private conversation. The younger one groaned loudly when he saw them. Great. Exactly what he needed more. The Winchesters! "We might have a solution and it's exactly what none of us want to do... we have to work together."


	12. Chapter 12

"Not that I mind the sudden peace offer, but I am still a little suspicious if your intentions are 100% true." This could be a setup and an attempt at trying to take the biggest ones down first since their Father and great aunt are out of the question. After all, the Winchesters are at present the only humans known to ever take down an Archangel (or help at it) and still be alive. They are not exactly someone you want to mess with.

"I'm pretty sure if I betrayed you right now either I win and I take you down, but your brothers will break my head. Or I don't take you down and you break my head..." Either way, he ends up with a massive headache. Being alone in the woods with the Archangel Michael, Sam was pretty sure the former would be more likely to happen if things between them were to go downhill. "We hadn't exactly made any threats yet we found ourselves surrounded and in deep trouble."

"I assume you got used to it by now." They dealt together with far more in one lifetime than a hundred hunters together and even Michael knew that. "You won't hear it from my brothers, but you should know I appreciate what you are doing..." Probably, they don't hear that too often. "And I understand why my nephew is such a scare to you. Trust me, he is anything but."

"He has Lucifer tamed, that's for sure. Consider me impressed." God Himself hadn't been able to do that. If it was anything, it was impressive. Very impressive. And scary at the same. Because the child who has Satan at his feet can command him to do anything, whatever it would be that he would desire (global peace or world war) Lucifer would give it to him on a silver plate. 

"I know your past with him has left a negative mark on you, your family, your friends... your everything basically. But he has changed since the baby."

"I heard. Your Dad filled me in... Still having a hard time picturing the Devil changing diapers in the middle of the night or feeding a baby... But I also saw Gabe's Youtube channel." Michael closed his eyes and groaned. He will never understand the madness of recording yourself doing literally everything T rated and get other people to watch and appreciate you for that. He only hopes it won't last any longer than a few years.

"And I saw how much he cares about the family and how much Lucifer cares about Jack. And I realized it's not an act, you can't pretend forever to love someone." If it weren't for the ghosts around here that could pose a threat to everyone's lives at the ski resort, Sam would say this time spent with Michael is kind of relaxing and... kinda fun actually. He only hoped Dean was having just as good.

* * *

 "God freaking damn it, somebody please kill me now." Dean prayed to himself silently. The Big Guy was here and He owes them big time. Surely He can spare a few seconds of His most favorite activity, which is doing nothing by the way, to take him away to the afterlife. Heaven, Hell, another universe?  Sign him up! Heck, he'd go right now anywhere Lucifer wouldn't be. 

"Come on now, Dean. Where is your holiday spirit? It's almost Christmas!" Even Afganistan starts to sound fun.

A cheerful Lucifer wouldn't stop bugging him (the main reason for his current happy state) either playing with the weather (now it's snowing now it doesn't) creating out of nothing snowmen (alive and conscious) and the worst of all... the jingles. Lucifer caught him frowning annoyed when he sang quietly the first one, then he began to sing them like he was singing to a bloody half deaf population.

"If I hear one more jingle coming out of your mouth, I'll sew it shut myself! Do you hear me?"

"Why such negative energies, kid? _It's the most wonderful time of the year!_ Well... second most wonderful for me. Nothing tops Halloween." One of the very few good things about this planet was this holiday.

Why wasn't Dean surprised? "Yeah, I bet it's awesome having one day marked in the calendar and dedicated to you. Tell me, do you go trick or treating in your original skin or Nick is enough of a scare?" Does he prefer going to satanic rituals or revive the dead and dance in the moonlight?

"I'll have you know, my true form is far bigger than anything on this Earth. If I were in my true form right now, the resort would be so small I wouldn't even it." He hadn't returned to his true form in a long while. Nick would die instantly. "You know Robotboy, the TV show?" Man, it was so good. Gabe's got pretty impressive cartoon taste... when he's not watching cartoon porn.

"Let's just say that Nick is my deactivated form, my activated form puts Nick somewhere between human and not human. Twice as tall, burned skin, burning eyes, no horns (this ain't Hollywood), no tail in my ass (definitely the worst thing done to his image after the goat), long sharp claws and some of my powers that I can't use while being one with Nick. Oh, and my super form is my true one."

"Awesome. Are you able to transform into a truck as well?" From now Dean will never be able to watch Robotboy again in the same way as he used to. Most wonderful time of the years his ass, with the Devil as company while searching for clues about their case instead of getting himself drunk and laid with Santa's helper, is anything but wonderful.

"Neah and I don't even want to. Never been a Transformers fan." They are just robots turning into trucks fighting other trucks. Big deal. "After I had my baby, Halloween became even more fun for me. After he turned one I dressed him as the Godfather." Dean snorted but quickly turned it into a fake cough. Lucifer saw that, smirked, and continued. "When he turned two I dressed him as a Ku Klux Klan member."

Dean snorted even louder. "But this year was totally my proudest masterpiece, my best one so far... Adolf Hitler." Jack was the cutest German führer Lucifer had ever seen. He even taught the boy how to heil and to shout correctly ' _Sieg Heil'_. The pictures he took in that night were absolutely priceless.

Dean couldn't hold back his laugh anymore, chuckling loudly and appreciatively. "Next year, go for Donald Trump and send me some pics while you're at it." It's never too early to start preparing for Halloween. Especially when the costume is already picked out and the boy is still too young to figure out what his dad's doing to him.

"You know what? I will."

* * *

 "You guys found anything useful? Literally anything?" Sam asked them once they reunited. His tour with Michael around the woods provided indeed some strange sense of comfort, but coming back without anything meant it was a wasted trip and wasted time and someone might've died meanwhile or needed their help. Maybe their brothers were luckier than them.

"No. You?" While he had a strange moment where he didn't want to strangle Lucifer and he was conscious about it (which was weird enough), their search provided nothing. Might had as well spent their time inside than freeze outside. Just like Sam, Dean hoped their brothers were more successful.

"Actually we did." Sam turned to Michael confused, who spoke to Lucifer. "Noticed that too?"

"Pretty hard to miss if you're not human."

After having the confirmation he needed to know that what they think is in there is actually true, the elder Archangel turned to explain the boys. "The reason for all these spirit sightings is simple. This mountain is actually a graveyard for World War 1 victims. They were snowed over and never found."

Sam felt his blood running cold. "As in one giant Tomb of The Unknown."

"Exactly. Only that this is much more populated than it should be. Let's head back and discuss more, I think I know what might have caused them to come out and take other victims..."

And once they entered the resort's lobby, they were mildly surprised (Lucifer looked like someone shot him in the heart) to see Castiel covered in pasta, sauce, and other various food, soaked from waist up, playing Ludo with Jack on the carpet. "...What in the world?"


	13. Chapter 13

"And where are your parents, Jack?"

"My daddy left and my uncles are being crazy, so I distracted them with a tough question and ran away."

"Fascinating." Charlie nodded with his fists on his hips. "I suppose you can't open this box can you?" He took the box from Cas and handed it to the little boy before turning to do something else, still rambling. "My wife's jewelry. I don't know why she even has a box for that, she only opens it on Christmas and New Year and keeps it closed for the rest of the year. Women, huh? It's okay if you can't do it, little guy, I mean, Mr. Muscle over here couldn't, so-"

Jack handed him back the box. "There you go." He opened it on his first try.

"Strong kid." Charlie muttered dumbfounded. Cas rolled his eyes. This reckless man has no idea just how strong the child is. "Hey, can you do the same to this champagne bottle? Corks are tough." If he knew one thing about the little humans is that they are not allowed anywhere near alcoholic drinks. The angel took the said bottle inside, holding it by his side as he tried once more to reason with the man.

"Listen, I'm not here to consume alcohol and share stories, I am here to-" Jack wanted to help Cas and with a single touch of his hand to the bottle, the liquid spilled and the cork flew away... right into Charlie's eye.

"Oh, God! Motherfucker, that hurts!"

Thinking that his powers got the best of him, this man being very annoying and having an even more annoying voice, the angel believed that the fault was his. "My deepest apologies. I'll soak a towel in cold water and give it to you right away!" Heading straight to the bathroom, he forgot completely about the wife and entered without knocking.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly, blushing hard, embarrassed beyond words that he caught a woman in such state and froze. The woman screamed as if he was a murderer and she the next victim, covering as much as she could her intimate parts with one hand while using the other to set the water extra hot before turning the shower head towards Cas, the water jet hitting him instantly.

Covering his eyes to save at least a part of her dignity, also his, the hot water disturbing him deeply, the angel stumbled backward and fell when the back of his ankles hit the doorway crashing right into a worker who was bringing in the couple's room service order before hitting his head against the wall and ending up soaked, embarrassed, covered in pasta, sauce, meatballs, and other spicy foods. 

Jack was laughing so hard he couldn't stand anymore and fell on the carpet. "You're so funny." He told him before running off.

Cas nodded defeated, consoling himself at least that he managed to make someone happy by failing his task miserably, and grunted out as the painting from above him broke and the frame fell right on his head.

On his way down the hall and straight to the lobby, Jack ran into his uncle Gabriel who was with Jenny at the reception desk. "Hey, hey, hey!... You can't just ask tough questions and then run off. What are you doing?"

"...Nothing..."

"Okay. Carry on." Jack smiled and ran off again.

"Out of curiosity." Jenny leaned in towards him. "What was the question?" She had some experience with kids and these guys, Gabe and his brothers, seem like they're having one for the first time. Maybe she could help.

"Are oranges named orange because they’re orange or is orange called orange because oranges are orange?"

"...I... have no idea." Wow. That was a really tough one. Probably only God Himself knows the answer to that. "Anyway. My shift is not over yet, but we're booked full and nobody needs my help they mostly just want to know if they can sleep with me." Gabriel's ears peaked with interest, liking where this was leading. From behind the desk, she pulled a game board. "So... you're up for a Ludo round?"

Not exactly what he expected to hear, but what the heck? "Sure. Bring it on. Jack?!" The Nephilim ran back in carrying some candy bars with him. "Are you playing again with the candy machine? I'm so proud of you. Come on. For this, you get to join a Ludo game." And then Castiel came in, rather appeared out of nowhere, still decorated with food. "You smell really good bro. Using a new shampoo?"

"I heard you're playing Ludo... I would like to ask if I can join you." And that's how they were found a little later by the four.

"What's going on here?" Michael asked. "Jack, what are you doing?" Literally, no one expected to ever see these two together. Although to his knowledge, Castiel was Jack's supposed father. The one Kelly chose for her son and the one Jack chose for himself before his true father entered the picture during his birth.

This reminds Michael of a good movie he saw about a man and a divorced woman with a daughter fell in love, then had a son together. After she died of cancer, the real father showed up out of nowhere claiming and gaining full custody of the child. The movie ended with the real father arrested for the illegal business he was doing and the stepfather adopted the girl... it was truly odd how similar this situation was.

In some ways. And more supernatural than human.

"I'm playing with my new friends. He's so fun and she's so bubbly." Taking a look at his brother, it either looks like heads are going to roll or hearts are going to be broken. "You're not that good, but still better than my uncles." Jack continued, rolling a four and advancing. He chose to be the color red, Castiel was blue, Jenny was green and Gabe was yellow.

"Hey!" Both Michael and Gabriel felt offended by that. Just because they argue when it's the game night, end up fighting and some ancient thing on Earth gets shattered, burned or destroyed, doesn't mean they don't know how to play! It only means while one is winning, the others are just sore losers.

"Awkward." Dean muttered to his brother under his breath in a high pitched sing song voice. It's like they entered some soap opera right at the moment when one lover catches the other with another one (in this case real family catching child obviously having more fun with the almost adoptive one) and all that was missing was the dramatic background music or the live audience.

"Perhaps we should retire for the night, right Dean?" Sam has a feeling this is going to escalate very quickly from good to bad and from bad to worse and most likely someone will end up dead.

"Hm? Oh, hell no. This is getting really good."

"Maybe I don't want you two to feel bad and I'm losing on purpose." Cas replied on a tone meant to confuse, to leave you wondering if he's doing it on purpose or not, rolling a two. To him, although his appearance might seem tasty, quite delicious, it's not delightful to be covered in food, but the time he spent with them made up for the humiliation... even though it was actually Jack who got him in that mess.

Jenny rolled a six and got on the board her final pawn. "Neah. You're just not good." She was supposed to be working, but heck, it's gonna snow heavily outside and no one will check in anymore, their rooms are full and the check out hours are over. "That's okay, we'll teach you how to be the best at this game." After she rolled another six, Castiel gave her a sharp look to which she replied. "Or at least how to cheat better than that."

Lucifer was struggling to find his words. "Jack, baby? Why don't we, uh, why don't we go back to the room?" Gabriel wasn't going to let that happen. Not when he's so close to win... or at least convince Jack to let him win by trying to bribe him with sweets. "...I'm sure, Dad has something very important to tell us all. Right, Dad?"

"No, I don't." Chuck said, casually passing by, pushing a cleaning cart.

"I want to stay and play with Castiel, daddy. He's really funny." Jack told him without even looking at him. He managed to roll a six and instead of getting out a new pawn, he took down one of Jenny's.

"Ever heard of a heartshot?" Dean rumbled to his brother excitedly. "I think we just saw a heartshot in premiere. Look at his face." While sharing stories with the Devil was not as bad he thought it would be, seeing him getting his heart broken because his kid was choosing to play with someone else was possibly the greatest thing to happen this year.

"No, he isn't." Gabriel argued back quickly, very offended. He was the fun one! Cas was the definition of boring! If you looked the word 'boring' into the dictionary, you'll find a picture of Cas there!

"Oh, two in one try. Nice."

Sam had enough. "Dean. Let's go back. Now." And without wanting to hear other arguments, he shoved his brother back into their room.

That was also Michael's cue to step in. While his brother's behavior changed drastically, he still doesn't enjoy sharing or showing compassion. "Lucifer, let's go out. Shall we? Take a deep breath of the clear air, make sure this place doesn't burn down, maybe take a look at the stars." He could sense the jealousy rising at an alarming level and he took his brother outside right from where they came. "Come on."

"They are really weird sometimes." Jack sighed shaking his head.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucifer let out a frustrated cry and blew up a couple of trees nearby with just an angry wave of his arm. "One!" He turns abruptly to his brother, holding a finger in the air to make his point. "It took him one day with someone else just to ditch me! He's mine! That's _my_ baby!" If the bloody Seraph wanted a new playing partner so badly, he should've made his own Nephilim!

"Lucifer." Michael sighed recreating the blown trees before going to his brother. "I know it's not easy to see your child growing up, but you're going to have to accept that simply because there is nothing you can do about it. Jack doesn't know anyone else outside the family, it's only natural that when he gets to hang out with new people, for a while he'd be more interested in them."

"Please. They can't wait to take him away from me and have him turn against me." Just the bare thought that Jack might call Castiel _'daddy'_ made his stomach twist and turn in disgust. "Can already see him snarling at the mere mention of my name or ashamed of being related to me."

Michael placed his hands on his shoulders, giving him a gentle shake to snap him out of his train of thoughts. "They can attempt to try anything they want and for how long they wish to because they won't succeed. And you want to know why? Because at the end of the day, he will undoubtedly return to the most important person in his life. And that's you, Lucifer. You and only you. And no one is ever going to take that away from you."

"...I hate it when you're right and I hate how good you are at pep talks. It's like I got my own Oprah living with me."

"I'm just doing my big brother job." The Archangel smiled, wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder guiding him back to the rest. "Come on, let's get back inside and get some sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

* * *

 Gabriel didn't want to let the night come to an end before he had his first victory. He refused to. Jenny was the cheating the hell out of this game for three wins in a row is not just luck! "Nobody move, Jack keep your eyes open, this round is mine I know it." He could cheat too, he knew he was going to win it, but he needed witnesses to freely mock everyone. Mostly Jenny and her smug look.

"I want to go to sleep uncle Gabe. I'm tired." The Nephilim mumbled rubbing his eyes with his fists. Who said running around all day is easy? He wanted to change to his pajamas, the ones with turtles this time, and sleep with his daddy. Jack had a feeling his daddy didn't like his new friend as much as he thought he would if tonight's night was any clue. He had to do something about that...

"I'm afraid I have to retreat as well. I wish you a pleasant evening." Castiel backed him up, rising to his feet already. The food was beginning to take a bad smell... Leading the little boy to his room, his small hand taking a hold of his bigger one, the Nephilim made him promise they will play tomorrow too. The angel looked down at him and gave his word, intending to keep that promise, before they went on separate ways.

He barely managed to open the door and eventually used his powers for that, when a cold ' _Where have you been?'_ rang through the room. But Jack was tired and he was in no mood for interrogatories. "Answer the question. Do you know what time it is?" Not late enough because his father is still up. "Do you know how worried your family was for you?" Jack was pretty sure they were all sound asleep by now.

All except for him... And his uncle Gabe who is getting beaten up at Ludo once again because four times in a row just isn't enough.

"You're overreacting. I just go out for one night and you go nuts." It was clear that his father won't help him change, so he waved his hand before his body turning his clothes into the PJs he wanted to wear. Getting into the bed, Jack wanted to lay on his daddy's chest (he loved falling asleep to the sound of his heart beats) and go to sleep, but Lucifer turned to face the opposite side. "Really, daddy?"

"Yup. You love Cas so much all of a sudden, go sleep with him since he's your newest most favorite." Surely, the second-hand angel was a better choice. Probably a better cuddling partner too. Eh, what the heck? He could be a better father too! Right? Because everything Castiel does is justified, admirable, and sweet and adorable or with good reason!

"Fine!" The Nephilim huffed pushing himself out of the bed and left without even closing the door behind him, he wasn't tall enough to reach the door handle...

There! Jack didn't even fight back for him! Just ran for the Seraph on first occasion. "Traitor."

* * *

 As soon as Dean Winchester opened the door, Jack put on his most pleading face and the cutest pout in his arsenal. "Can I stay here with you for tonight, please?" He held up his arms. "I will give you my candy if you let me in." As uncle Gabe taught him. If the face doesn't work, start bribing.

"Well, why didn't you say so? We never say no to free candy." If their enemies only knew it was that easy to take them down. Dean stepped away and let the child in taking the candy from his arms. They seemed to heavy for the small child and he wanted to give a hand. "Welcome to our humble temporary home. Sam wants to know what is the purpose for your visit, right Sam?"

Sam just finished taking a shower and was surprised to see Jack. "Did something happen with your father?" He didn't seem that happy. Cas was outside checking the said war victims buried under the snow when he felt the Nephilim's presence with Sam and Dean and immediately teleported back. Jack went to hug him and held his arms up to be picked, then settled himself on the angel's lap.

"Daddy is being impossible tonight. He's usually like that, especially with uncle Michael because when uncle Michael gets angry there is this vein that pops on his forehead and daddy has a bet with uncle Gabe and uncle Raphael on who can make it explode first. But he was never like that to me... He didn't even want to cuddle."

"Monster." Dean grumbled under his breath, then felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as his brother bopped him with the wet towel and gave him a sharp look as well.

"You are more than welcomed to stay here, Jack." Cas told him, leaving no room for argument. "Maybe this way you can get to know my friends Sam and Dean. They are not so bad once you do."

Jack turned to them with his big blue eyes. "I know you don't like me, but maybe I can change your mind with some candy. It's all I have for now."

"Listen, kid." Dean sighed and got up from the bed. "Come here." He motioned with his hands and approaching Cas, halfway the boy met him and willingly went into his arms. Dean walked over the window holding Jack on his hip as he pointed outside. "See this beautiful view outside? Breathtaking right? Earth has millions of places like that. Some more interesting, some less." Some downright boring.

"And you, my friend, are one day going to be so powerful you could wipe these places with just a thought. It's not that we don't like you as much as we like this place too much to let anything happen to it, you understand? Now, see this dead bug? It's pretty smelly. Ugly too. Kinda reminds me of Sammy in the morning. You wouldn't want to end this bug's life before its time right?" Jack shook his head.

"Therefore. There is no bad blood between us as long as everything stays the way it is. We don't want to kill you, Jack, we just want to teach you that you can make your own decisions without our or anyone else's influence on you because deep down I know you are a really good person and you have potential to grow up and become a great man." Sam's jaw began to drop, as Dean kept going on, a huge smile spreading on his face as well.

"I just don't want you to lose the sight of that because I know a thing or two about being what your father doesn't want you to be and being exactly what your father wants you to be. Trust me on that, it's better to be who you want to be if you want to be happy in life. Sam and I are just here for a while, but you buddy. You're going to be here for a very long time and I'd hate to miss you become a superman."

"Now, I'm not gonna lie, there are and will be people or supernatural creatures that will want to take you down because of who you are or because they want to get to your father or your uncles. If you promise me you'll continue to be a good man, the sweetheart that I've been constantly told you are on the inside, then I promise you in return, I will always look out for you and have your back."

"I may not be superhuman or have powers, but I survived the Apocalypse your crazy uncles, your crazy dad, your lazy Grandpa, and your crazy aunt. So, as long as I'm around, you'll have nothing to fear of. Deal?"

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Deal."

Dean smiled to himself, gently patting the boy's back when he finally noticed that Sam had a look on his face like it was birthday and he did not get what he wanted but ended up getting something even better and Cas looking at him like they're meeting each other for the first time and he is nothing the angel expected him to be... What's the big deal? Underneath that tough persona, Dean can be soft too!

"Not a word."


	15. Chapter 15

"I saw some toddlers today outside in case you want to steal them away from their dads too." Sitting at his usual table in the restaurant, waiting for his breakfast, this is how Lucifer greeted the Winchester brothers. A fake pleased look on his face to see them, resting his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm. "Just sayin'." He added casually, passing it off as something that just crossed his mind.

He had a terrible night and hoped from the bottom of his rotten heart that they did too. This was his first night without Jack since Amara returned with him three years ago and he barely closed one eye. He needed to feel the weight of his son on his chest, he needed to feel his grace, he needed to wrap his wings around him. Aaaand, you guessed right, Lucifer had none of that.

"It wasn't like that. He came to us." Sam responded quickly, apologetically. Having Lucifer inside him, basically living with him in the cage, and in his head, he had gotten to know the Archangel. He knew he was actually hurting right now, but too proud to admit it to them. "And you can have him back tonight, we're certainly not ready to be dads. Right, Dean?" He turned to his brother for some backup.

Dean was interested more in the breakfast menu than the conversation. "Hm? Ah, hell no." Sam gestured with head to his brother. "Bring me the adoption papers and I'll sign them right away." Lucifer's hand forcefully dropped on the table. "I played him this morning Deep Purple and he liked it. It's a given! We're meant to be. Sorry, not sorry. Here's my lawyer, schedule with him how we split him on holidays."

Patting his brother on the back, who swallowed nervously and silently cursed him, grabbed the plate the waiter was bringing and left off. Sam could see in Lucifer's eyes the struggle, the internal battle, not to burn or start killing people madly, cursing once again his brother for leaving him to deal with this. "So... how would you like to go outside and explore the graveyard you guys told us about?"

Everything made of glass inside the restaurant suddenly and simultaneously blew up.

"...later then?"

* * *

 "Dad, I think we might need Your help with... what are You doing?"

Chuck was hiding behind a pillar and not too far, Amara was there talking to a guy, He pulled Michael close so she wouldn't see either of them and blow their cover. "That's My sister. I'm not letting her near a loser like him, so I'm keeping an eye on them to intervene when things go too far." If she wouldn't be stronger than Him and the guy would have looked anything like a serial killer, it might have been cute. Now, it's just weird.

"Right. But we might need Your help. If You remember us, we are Your sons." Just a friendly reminder from Michael because Chuck seemed too distracted at the moment. "And I would certainly need a hand with Lucifer. Between him, Gabe's pranks not going too far, Raphael's anger management, I simply don't have the time or the necessary energy to fight anymore." He was tired of fighting and to be frank, constantly afraid.

Constantly afraid that this peace that has been going on between his brothers and himself was just a sheet, a cover, something meaningless. He was afraid if they broke out fighting again, they'd act like the last three years didn't happen. These last three years meant the world to Michael more than anyone would ever know and he knew he would be powerless against them if they reverted back to their old ways.

"Who's Lucifer?" Apparently, Michael still had a lot to learn about jokes because, by the sudden outraged look on his face, he didn't get it. "I'm kidding! ...What's going on with you? Really. And don't hide from Me." For now, He decided to leave Amara to mend for herself (with a little bit of hope she might last five minutes without him) because His son needed Him to act as His Father. 

"Jack found some new friends... in the Winchesters and Castiel. They even spent the night together. I've been trying to tell Lucifer it's part of growing up, but he hears only what he wants to hear. Therefore, he believes his child will certainly leave him once he meets someone who interests him more. Lucifer had grown so dependent on Jack, the mere thought of him going away is enough to make him do things that will stand up to his name."

Because he might be on his best behavior at the moment, but he still is and will always be the Devil. And that something no one can change. "Gabriel is taking absolutely nothing seriously." It is like he's not even trying. "And with that Youtube channel of his, I'm afraid he'll blow our covers and create a global crisis which would most likely start World War III. That would match the time period it is set in too."

"I have to keep an eye on Raphael so I make sure he doesn't blow up and begins with his idiotic beliefs again. He's trying so hard to contain himself and his anger at the world, I worry how badly this will go once he lets it all out... And on top of it all, My Dad is a total weirdo... Can I just kill you all and be done with it?" It would be so much easier for everyone and it would definitely ease everyone's lives as well. Ever heard a dead person complaining? Yeah, no one else either.

"First of all, I know it was an attempted joke, but don't do that again. Second, come here. Have a seat." Chuck leads him to an empty table, he glances over at his aunt who doesn't even bother looking in their direction. "I know what this is all about." Yes, Michael wants some answers on how to deal with brothers. Advice. Ideas. Anything. "And I want you to know, it's okay to be scared."

The Archangel is so stunned, he is not even able to argue back how untrue that phrase was. He raises an eyebrow, wondering for a moment if it was some kind of joke. The type of jokes humans use in their opening moments when they're about to give a speech on how they are going to destroy more the planet with the newest breakthrough in technology. But His Father doesn't crack.

"This is not about your brothers finally getting their lives on the right tracks. This is about you being afraid now that they are doing fine on their own they won't need you anymore." Michael hadn't heard such a preposterous thing ever since Gabriel told him one of his fans recognized him at the store. "You were there for them their whole lives, for each and every one of them." Throughout every single important moment.

"Now that they've grown up in their own ways, you somehow feel left out. Lucifer is an amazing father, finally tamed and happy, yet with most humans taking care of their children stops around 18 which will never be our case. So, having his son takes him out 24/7. Gabriel's channel is earning enough for him to live a good life and in order for things to stay the way they are, he is busy creating new content."

"Creating new content and coming up with new ideas busies him 24/7. And Raphael now that he found himself and his peace and wants to recompensate his bad deeds by saving lives instead, getting a job as a doctor at the local hospital which is basically another 24/7 because Death never sleeps." He should really meet up with that guy, get some coffee together and have a long chat just like the old times. [1]

"I don't see Your point..." Michael was proud of his brothers' achievements. Period. He was proud that they were mending for themselves. He was proud that His Father didn't ask for him with rising angels now that angels were born as adults directly. What he doesn't see is where is this conversation going.

"With your brothers being occupied all day long and all night they simply don't have time for you anymore, you, who used to be their first call whenever anything went wrong. You feel scared. Left alone. Left out. And deep down you want them to fail at what they are doing right now just so you can hear them calling out for you one more time..." Chuck leaned across the table to grasp his hand a soft look in his eyes. "And it's alright."

"But hear this from Me, My dear son. We, Myself included, are always going to need you. We wouldn't be where we are today if you, My bravest soldier, wouldn't have fought so hard. You fought for Lucifer when no one else would before his fall. You fought for Gabriel when he skipped Heaven so he wouldn't be hunted down and dragged back. You fought for Raphael when all hope for him was lost."

"If anything at all, it's not that we think we don't need you anymore. It's simply that we think after everything you have done for all of us, you deserve a vacation." Wait a minute... "Ah, My baby is finally catching on. Yes, this so-called vacation." So far it was anything but. "Was our way to give you something back. To give you the chance to lay back and relax... I'm sorry it didn't go the way it was planned."

"It didn't. It went better." Michael stood from the table and went to hug His Father. "So much better than I ever thought it would..." And if they stayed like that for too long... well, no one in the universe cared. Words would have been useless, but that hug spoke volumes.

"Now, I need you to help Me with your aunt." Not that this hasn't been the nicest moment of the day, but He was still a man on a mission. "I need you to go to her and use your rule to forbid her from talking to any other man for the rest of the vacation." [2]

"Dad..." Michael chuckled lightly, snuggling closer, neither of them letting go. His Old Man was a piece of work.

"...If you do that, then I'll let you have your phone back."

"I'm on it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - While I'm cool with Billie. Not exactly her biggest fan, but certainly not a hater. I believe that no one will ever play Death the way Julian Richings does, it's like he was born for the role or something, so I'm keeping him in the story and not Billie. 
> 
> 2 - If you forgot about the rules thing, you can check the first chapter for some reminders.


	16. Chapter 16

The door slowly opened with a loud creak and Jack walked inside hoping to find his father. Being with Castiel and Sam and Dean is super fun, but at night he misses sleeping on his father's chest deeply and in comparison the sheets are cold. He misses falling asleep to the sound of his heart beats, lulling him to sleep, knowing no one else had been allowed that close before him.

A couple of days before Christmas they had their first fight ever and they hadn't talked much since. Jack hardly understood why it was such a big deal. He doesn't get mad when his father eats snacks without sharing when he thinks he is alone.

"Hi, uncle Gabe." He looks around for Lucifer but sees him nowhere. Just his uncle is present eating some chocolate pudding with lots of whipped cream... it looks really good. "How come you eat in here?" Which brings up another question. Why does his father force him to eat in the kitchen if they could eat in bed all along? Or is uncle Gabe just breaking the rules? Because no one else is here to see him eating in bed and scold him for that.

His uncle leans over to pick him up and sets him on the covers. "This thing is called room service. They bring to your room the food you order them to. You don't even have to get up from the bed if you don't want to." Jack's eyes widen in awe. Could he do that too? It actually makes sense that uncle Gabe would be the one to know that.

"You use this ancient phone, call this number and tell them whatever you want them to bring you." He hands him over the small card and Jack turns it around a couple of times.

"And they do?" How does one call get him exactly what he wants? If he requests a small M&Ms with the yellow package, would they bring him that?

"Yeah. As long as it's in the menu. Which is not very diverse, not very extravagant, but it's still better than nothing." His most favorite pizza delivery boy, Charlie, got stuck in the blizzard and lost. Now the authorities are looking for him and the worst part is that most likely the pizza got cold by now.

"Cool." The Nephilim breathed out, grabbing the said menu. The number it in matched the one on the card.

"Right?" The Archangel's phone went off. "What?" He snapped at the caller without even checking it. He was busy having a bonding moment with his nephew and being the best uncle anyone could ever ask for! "Seriously, Michael, now? Not to be a buzzkill since I'd be the greatest addition, but you certainly can save the world without me." He really wasn't in the mood... and ate way too many candy bars.

Lifting the phone off his ear and holding it in the air, the rant he got while intelligible was very loud. "Okay. Okay. Stop ranting. I'll be down in a sec." He snapped some clothes on him and already regretted changing him comfy PJs. "Gotta go kid. Hey, whatever is this thing you have going on with your dad... eat a Snickers. It always makes me feel better." Like, right before his brother's call. He was feeling very good.

After his uncle disappeared from the room, Jack grabbed the ancient phone. It looked really weird to him, so big and with numbered buttons, unlike his father's phone. He pressed one number and it made a weird beep. Startled at first, but then very intrigued, Jack pressed another one and it made another beep. Pressing all the buttons forming the room service, he didn't know if he was holding it the right way.

"Room service, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Jack and I am three years old." The Nephilim spoke to the phone.

"Hi, Jack. My name is Katie. Would you like to order something?"

Huh... phones were females? Cool. "Yes. If I ask nicely for some M&Ms the yellow package with peanuts could bring them to me?"

"Sure, sweetie. Is there anything else you'd like to order?"

"Some cupcakes with chocolate, a strawberry milkshake, a Pepsi because daddy doesn't let me drink that although my uncle said it's okay and I want to try it, whipped cream and strawberries because they are awesome together, one chocolate mousse, marshmallows, sprinkles, peanut wafers, chocolate syrup, caramel syrups, pancakes, chocolate cakes, I really love chocolate, peanuts, bananas, scrambled eggs, some bread......"

* * *

 "Aunt Amara." She turned to see her nephew walking up to her, her partner politely excusing himself and retreating. She gave Michael an annoyed looked as he folded his arms behind his back. "I would like to inform you that from now on, you are not allowed to speak with any male, be him human or supernatural being, for the rest of this vacation whether you are in our family's presence or not. This is how I choose to use my rule."

Amara nodded slowly biting her lower lip before shoving Michael out of her way. "Chuck, You backstabbing wanker!" Chuck instantly disappeared from the room. "Hide all You want, but I'll find You and I'll pull out all of Your teeth and force You to eat them!" How is it that everyone gets to enjoy themselves and have as many one night stands as they please, but she can't? How come even this... Chuck Shurley managed to get laid?

She turned to her nephew, considering there was no point in yelling at the air since her brother vanished and look like a lunatic, dropping her arms by her sides. "If that is so, dear nephew of mine, then I'm going to use my rule and forbid all of you from coming to me with any problems you might have or, knowing you, already do have. You're grown angels you can take care of yourselves."

Amara pinched the bridge of her nose. "I need something to get myself into a happier state." She sighed to herself. One waiter was passing by and she grabbed his arm stopping him in his place. "Bring me the best wine you've got and put it on my brother's account." Then Lucifer came in as well looking for his brother. Amara pointed at him. "And you, bring me my great nephew." The only good thing that came out of this crazy family was her great-nephew.

"How about you take him yourself?" Lucifer snapped, crossing his arms to his chest. "He's with the Winchesters now and clearly having a better time with them than he does with us." Dad damn it, he never understood what's so special about these boys, aside from them being _the_ vessels, or why does everyone love them so much. What do they have that Lucifer doesn't?

Amara opened her mouth and closed it back, processing that newly found information. Jack was the one good thing in her life that always made her happy no matter what and she's not letting him get away from her anytime soon. "...I'll kill them then. Problem solved."

Michael snapped his fingers and Chuck reappeared in the room recreated by thousands of molecules uniting in the air until they formed His body shape and then Himself. "No, you won't. I won't let you." He totally wasn't eavesdropping on the conversation from a safe point, far, far away from there. "Your rule,  grammatically speaking, reflected only on My sons. Therefore, I can still stand against you."

Amara and Lucifer shared a look before turning back to Him. "Dad." Chuck swallowed nervously, oh boy... "For the rest of this vacation, my rule is that You are to stay put. No helping nobody. No advice of any kind. No use of powers." He made an X cutting motion with his arms in the air. "Nothing." He added firmly. Basically Chuck was to be more human than any human. "I don't care if the world is ending."

"Brother, there are lives at stake." Michael stepped in, clearly not alright with the rule he set. "Multiple." He pointed out, emphasizing the word in case it wasn't clear enough from the first phrase. "Do you really want them dead just because suddenly Jack has new friends?" This was not alright and his brother's jealousy and envy could possibly cost lives that are not supposed to be taken yet.

Lucifer simply shrugged. "Collateral damage."

The elder Archangel ran his hand through his hair frustrated how easily his brother reverted back to his old way the second something failed to please him. "You know..." The words spilled out of his mouth and he was unable to stop them. "If you keep up this kind of behavior no wonder why Jack left first chance he got."

Everyone froze at that moment, knowing that a border has been crossed. The Devil's stare at his brother was dark and cold. He took a step closer, narrowing his reddening eyes, pointing at himself. "What did you just say to me?" He dared his brother to repeat himself again. Just one more push, one thin line, before all hell broke loose. Michael was standing his ground.

Amara leaned in to Chuck, both of them standing aside from the other two, without taking her eyes off either of them. "This is getting interesting."


	17. Chapter 17

"If I may brother, speak with you for a moment. It won't take long." Although Raphael and Gabriel were the first siblings among the four of them to get back on the right tracks and start acting as a family again, the two of them rarely spent time together nowadays. "I know Michael called us in, but given that lately Lucifer and him had been at each other's throats, I only wanted to make sure you're alright." They couldn't afford more blood spilling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gabe nodded, giving the impression that he is in a rush. Actually, he wanted to get away from this conversation. "Doing great boring things I will certainly be remembered for." He grinned. "Now, bro, how about we get some drinks and leaving Michael boiling about how we're never on time?" If excused himself to see their brother, that would've given away how badly he wanted to end this conversation.

"I can never refuse free drinks." Raphael smiled, patting his brother's shoulder. Gabe's grin dropped in return as he found himself being pulled away. "But honestly." The Archangel continued, stopping once again when they were near the hall's end. "I want to know that you are fine and I want you to know that we are very proud of your work."

"Yeah, right." The Trickster scoffed. As if he was some kind of deaf angel who couldn't hear his eldest brothers mocking him and his work. He hadn't worked out yet what his Dad thinks of it.

"I mean it." Raphael insisted. "You came a long way from who you used to be to who you are now. Just because one relative or two have a harder time wrapping their heads around the new reality that we live in, doesn't mean I share their opinion. In fact, I made a Youtube account to subscribe to your channel and a Facebook account to share it."

Gabe took out his ancient phone to check his mail with the newest subscribers. Mission that took over 5 minutes, damn those Nokias to hell. Not that he didn't believe his brother... well, he didn't. But there was the proof. And he couldn't believe his eyes, probably he needs a new pair. "I acquired a lot of friends and likes in a very short amount of time and I really like it." Raphael was very proud of that and he wasn't hiding it.

The youngest Archangel was silent for a very long time, trying to process this. "Totally unrelated question." He said out of the blue and much louder than he intended. "Remember when Dad gave Luci a key to a maid's wardrobe where he could weep all day about all the things Jack does to his new melted heart and he refused and you took it instead?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still have it?"

Raphael nodded. Gabe, snapped his fingers and the key was in his palm which he closed in his fist. "Cool." He forced himself to himself, barely holding it together. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go... There is a candy vent next to that wardrobe desperately calling my name."

Raphael fondly chuckled to himself as his little brother took off.

* * *

 "It's understandable up to a point. Yes, he is your son, the only child you'll ever have. Yes, he is the one who managed to make you open up to love and you fell for him as you have not fallen for anyone else in your entire existence. And yes, he is hunted by many because he is your son and the power he will have once he matures will be greater than yours, therefore he is going to be a bigger threat than you've ever been."

Michael gets it more than his brother thinks he does. Truly. It's Lucifer who doesn't understand just how much his behavior affects everyone else around him, especially Jack. It's Lucifer who doesn't understand that he is not alone anymore and despite what had been between the four of them, the Archangels loved each other more than anything. His little brother doesn't see that they are here for him, not against him.

"But you're becoming very unsufferable and unreasonable. You once told me you'll make out of him the greatest ruler Hell has ever had, how do you expect to achieve that if he won't be able to take a step without you if you keep treating him like that? Something else you said yourself was that you don't want him to grow up fearing betrayal, believing that everyone he meets is out to get him one way or another."

He fought wars that were easier than dealing with his stubborn younger brother. Lucifer is too absorbed to notice how by keeping himself too close to Jack, he's actually pushing him away. And if he will grow up to be anything like his father (which he will given that it can't helped, the genes in the family can't be changed) Jack will grow to resent his father for being this controlling over his life and actions.

"Keep him isolated like you do now and that's exactly what's going to happen. I won't stand by and watch you turn the one thing that managed to bring this family back together into something less than what he deserves to be. I know it sounds like I'm against you here, but I'm really not. I know it's hard for you to believe that, but as it seems I am the only one who can knock this information into your head."

He only wants what is best for his nephew and will settle for nothing less. If it takes fighting the boy's father, going even for a short while back to the way they were, to ensure that the Nephilim will grow up in a safe and loving family unlike they did, then so be it. Michael takes a deep breath to calm himself, running his palms over his face before clasping them together as if he was praying, lowering them to his chest.

"Brother, you have done a fantastic job." He spoke in a much calmer tone now than before. "You are the best Father that I've ever met." Although Chuck visibly flinched when He heard that, a pang of guilt striking His chest at the brutal honesty which His son spoke with, He was ignored. "I know it's hard and you're scared to let him out of your protective sphere where you know he is safe, but-"

"Fuck you." Lucifer spat out interrupting him. Only now did the elder Archangel notice that his brother was shaking with anger, fists clenched at his sides, his face a mask, but his red glowing eyes more expressive than ever. "Fuck you and your whole God damn family and dynasty with whoever had the idea to make you in the first place!" Chuck thought it was time to intervene but Amara stopped him by having turn mute.

This was going to get ugly and if her brother steps in the matters will get only worse. There is already a lot of tension in the air, the Devil's angry and God's soldier no less. Weather report? Possible fire rain causing 2nd degree burns at least.

"You speak so highly and mightly because at your life you took care of some fledglings. Newsflash! Everyone did that at some point!" Lucifer yelled out. Indeed, there was no angel in Heaven who hasn't taken care of a fledgling including those who are gone now. His brother shouldn't dare to consider himself so almightly, taking care of a babe for a few hours before passing it on to someone else did not hold a candle to raise a child full time from birth.

"But those little guys... don't even rise to a toe of my son's." Nor will they ever. "He loved me when no one did! Unconditionally. He's my first creation from head to toe, 1000%, and most of all, he's mine. All of you at some point wanted him dead more than you wanted to live." He paused to turn to Amara, not forgetting how she was the one to reunite him with his son when he thought everything was lost. "Except for you, you're a great aunt."

Then turned back with the same hateful looked he had on before. "And now, you suddenly love and adore him because you learned you can manipulate him into being your perfect little puppet." As he had been in the past. "And I am still the bad guy for watching out for my baby, trying to shield him from the shady people in his life. He is no damn puppet of yours to play with, not as long as I breathe!"

"Of course I want him by my side 24/7. Because I know I won't put a gun on his head the second he makes a mistake. You?" Lucifer silenced himself, took a step forward, leaning closer to his brother, narrowing his eyes while staring directly into the other's, his tone dropping to a deadly new level of cold. "I bet all of my Seven Hells that you'd pull the trigger."

"You both make good points." Chuck tried to step in, raising both of His hands to keep His sons at peace.

" ** _Shut up_**!" Michael and Lucifer hollered at him, their eyes glowing yellow/red as a powerful wave of energy spread around the building and the area jolting everything there was from objects to human beings (even Chuck took a step back in shock) as if an extremely short, but enormously powerful earthquake had come and gone.

Amara gave her brother the I told you so look, but He refused to glance at her.

From their room, Sam gave Dean a worried look. "What the hell was that?" Dean shrugged in response after making sure Sam was okay. He knew that much. There was one son or more of God involved in that... and that couldn't be good. Jenny at the reception fell into the Wall, Raphael glanced only once at the direction the blow came from before heading directly there.

Castiel immediately disappeared leaving Sam and Dean behind and reappeared in Jack's room. He was worried about the Nephilim, but the boy was whimpering about his father. "Daddy?" Castiel figured out if Lucifer wasn't the cause, then he was certainly the target.

* * *

Outside at the forest and the mountain from the tons of snow, bit by bit began to emerge scarred dark purple, some skinless, fingers, then hands and harms and slowly every person who ever died there rose to their feet. Thousands of dead people, former war soldier, war enemies, victims of war, victims of all of the above, began to rise back to life with only one intention. To murder everyone who stands in their way.


	18. Chapter 18

When Estella opened the door to take some Daily Granite for cleaning and polishing the kitchen, now that the hour was late and most people went to bed, she was a little more than surprised to find a young man already in there with his face buried in a towel. Such strange people these Americans.

The young man cleared his throat. "So... I was inspecting the cleaning linen..." Why had no one informed her there would be an inspection today? "And whoever is in charge of these towers needs to be fired asap." Gabe shoved her the wet sticky towel and left quickly with his head high. Estella didn't understand much of what he said, her English was not that good, simply got what she needed and left on.

When Sam and Dean arrived, there was only one question on their minds. "What was that?" Judging by everyone's looks, apparently, the Archangels are no longer getting along. What a surprise. They tried their best to calm the people who had panicked but to no avail. Luckily, they think an avalanche happened. Unfortunately, they fear it might happen again and that is going to be worse than the first time.

"I believe the threat you've been warning us about just rose to life." Amara said gesturing with her head to her eldest nephews. Chuck was still shaken, she could see that. Lucifer and Him had their fair share of arguments but never had He expected to see Michael from all His creations to yell at Him like that and look at Him with so much hate even though it was for a split for a second. It was time for her to take charge. "Prepare for battle."

"You're not going anywhere." Lucifer growled when Chuck made to move, gaining a shocked look from his Father and annoyed ones from the Winchesters for trying to keep away their best chance at winning.

"He's not." Amara was quick to calm his temper. "I am." What they needed least right now was one of his angry tantrums. "I will surround the area, check for any injured people who were outside or memories I might have to erase, I will see the mountain and make sure you don't cause an avalanche if you already hadn't. You are going make sure no one gets hurt and solve the mess you've dragged us in."

"Who started the party and didn't invite me?" Gabriel's mood quickly dropped when he felt the tension in the room. Anger. Shock. Annoyance. Fear. Bitterness. All of it. This is probably the first party he is happy not to be a part of. Can he still take his leave?

Michael rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had enough. "Can you be serious for once in your life?" He hissed at his brother. "Just once?" Why can't things go as he plans them just one time? Why can't his siblings be cooperative when the time for it comes? Choosing instead to be rebellious, childish and ignorant about serious matters.

"He'll do that as soon as you relax which is going to happen." Lucifer pretended to check an inexistent watch on his wrist. "Twenty minutes past never."

Michael gave something between a snort and a gasped. "I am the one who needs to relax?!" That coming from his brother, especially after the argument they just had, was rich.

"Whoa." The Messenger raised his hands up in defense, turning to the Winchesters and His Father. "What's going on? What have I missed?" It's like a volcano erupted in this room except there is no lava involved.

This time it was the Devil who snapped at their youngest brother. "For Dad's sake just shut up for once, listen, and stay out of it. These are three simple requests, are you that looney you can't follow the simplest tasks?" Heavens, what had he gotten himself into? He should've never come to this place and he will certainly never return again.

"Don't jump on him like that." Raphael growled, defending his brother and appearing out of nowhere. He believed he was going to fight some forces threatening human lives. Not his dumb brothers. Not again.

"Get out of here." Michael waved him off. His vessel was getting a terrible headache from his brothers.

"Umm. Guys?" Sam muttered to his brother. "Should we intervene?" This fight between them seemed pretty serious, but then again, so was the threat outside just waiting to blow.

"Sure. I mean, what's to us dying once more before the New Year?" Dean shrugged it off wondering where the hell Cas is.

"Everybody quiet or I will throw you all onto the Sun!" Amara's voice boomed in the room and much to the pleasure of her ears, they became silent. Noticing Her brother shaken up, locked up inside Himself and His happy place, apparently, she had to take the wheels and deal with everything. Not a hard task, but definitely not the vacation she hoped to have. 

Sam decided it was time for him to put some ration into the Archangels stubborn heads. "You have to set aside your differences, whatever the reason is that you're fighting, for now, and work together." By the looks on their faces, they were ready to do anything but that. "There are lives at stake as we speak. Not all of you might care about them, but I'm sure to an extent you all care about keeping Jack safe."

"Don't you dare talk about my son." Lucifer growled at him taking a step forward. He will kill everyone in this room before they can get their hands on his little prince. "And what makes you think I can't just snatch him and get away leaving the rest of you to deal with this?" That would be easier and it would mean they could get away from everyone for a while.

Sam looked at him in the eye, responding to the silent challenge, meaning every word. "Because I'll spend the rest of my life making sure he knows exactly why people died today. Especially whose fault is for that." They were losing time, precious time for useless arguments and apparently, he and Dean were the only ones aware of that.

Michael inhaled, realizing the human was right. "Aunt Amara will do what she said, I'll go with Sam, Lucifer with Raphael, Dean with Gabriel, at least one of us should be with them!" This was as much of agreement as they could get from him. The threat outside is not going to go away simply because they stop fighting. Perhaps they can argue it away...

The Devil thought it over and shook his head. "I don't follow your rules." And this was as much of an agreement from him as Sam and Dean could get. At least it means he will join the fight and be on their side instead of fighting against them.

"Neither do I." Just because they were God's most powerful weapon, doesn't mean they can boss Dean around as they please. They have their own puppet show with all humans every single day, but he is never going to be a part of it. "Team up?" Lucifer gave him a shrug. Dean figured out it was better for him and Sam to have an Archangel by their side basically their own damn Wonder Woman shield.

Michael rubbed his temples. "I swear. One more push and I will kill you all." He was nearly holding his head in his hands, incredibly tired of his brothers' behaviors. "It would be much easier for me to deal with you dead than alive." He realizes now that he needs a vacation from this vacation. Somewhere far, far, away, some abandoned place perhaps.

"Ever thought we might feel the same way?" Gabriel bit back, fueling his anger instead of calming it. "Maybe you should stop bossing us around all the time." As well, he was tired of his brothers constantly undermining him, thinking him too weak or retarded to do the simplest things. He was a bloody Archangel! Not an infant!

"We don't have time for all of this!" Dean shouted all of a sudden. He felt like he was watching some kids from around the block bickering. "There are human lives at stake they are to us as you are to each other, would you let them die because you are too stupid, arrogant and proud to put aside a stupid fight? Or would you do the best you can to save them? I know my choice. What's yours?"

Sam took the priority to take out the map. "Alright, given that this area used to be a war zone for both World War I and World War II, we might be dealing with hundreds, maybe even thousands of souls, given that people never really stopped dying around in here. If we spread out, we'll cover more ground." He said, pointing to different areas. "These guys should be easy to kill since they are ghosts, but their numbers have us at disadvantage. So... be careful."

"I know you want to go with the classic weapons, but I think these might be more useful." Michael said handing each of them one gun. When he made them, they didn't have a clue. "These are designed to destroy any type of spirit lurking around, perfect for our situation. You will not need to load them for they never run out of bullets, but every once in a while you will need grace to... recharge it so to speak."

"Awesome." Dean said turning it on all sides. "Since grace is easier to obtain these days than bullets."

* * *

 "Jack? What are you doing?" Castiel rushed to the Nephilim's side when he got off the bed dressed in some warm clothes despite being in his pajamas not even five seconds ago and tried to run off. The Seraph blocked his way by magically locking the door.

Jack turned to him with pleading eyes. "There are many bad guys outside. I can feel them all. I just want to see my daddy or my uncles." He felt the powerful wave to the core of his small, growing, bones and he was afraid something might have happened to them.

Castiel sighed softly and knelt before the boy. "They would very like if you stayed inside where you can stay unharmed while they fight to keep you safe." The boy looked down, but the angel gently lifted his chin to meet his big blue eyes. "Your family is the most powerful family in existence, they will be fine. But they can't concentrate on the battle if they know you are out there on dangerous grounds. You understand?"

Jack bowed his again and muttered half-heartedly. "I understand." He was strong. He could help them take them out. They are so many, he feels them all, what if something happens to his family? "Can you get my teddy bear? I can't sleep without him. If my daddy can't hold me tonight, then I will need my teddy. He'll keep me safe."

Cas nodded and stood up. "Of course." Turning his back to the Nephilim only for a few seconds to get the toy, when he wanted to pass it on, he saw the room was empty except for him. "Jack? Jack! Jack?" At that moment the Seraph's only wonder was if the teddy would be able to keep him safe as well if word gets out that he had lost the boy.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you alright?"

Taken out of His trance, Chuck heard His sister's question. Glancing around the area, from the top of the mountain, the forest where His sons and His pretty much most favorite humans were about to battle at, He sighed. "I shouldn't be here." The rule said He was not supposed to use His powers no matter what. It felt like betraying His son all over again simply by being there.

Amara took His hand in hers. "If everything goes well, then You did nothing. Therefore, You kept your promise and played by the rules. If by any chance an avalanche happens, then I'll say You broke the rules to save my skin because I'm still not used to humans and this type of land." She needed Him to get back on His feet, not fall further into the pit He threw Himself in.

"Nothing I do these days seems to be the right thing." Chuck sighed, a cloud forming from His breath. "One way or another it finds a way to blow back in My face." This vacation, He basically forced everyone in, was supposed to bring everyone closer, get them to relax and enjoy themselves. Instead, in a matter of days, they fell apart as they have never done in the past three years.

"Michael and Lucifer." He continued. "They had their differences and beefs. And with Me as well... but I have never seen them, from the day I created them, look at me the way they did tonight. Especially Michael. The hate in their eyes was so powerful... and real. That's the scariest part, sure it lasted for a second, but that second certainly had a huge impact on Me... Made me realize just how much I damaged them."

"You thought everything would go back to the way it was by bringing us to a human get-away?" Amara chuckled, surprised. "Brother, You know it all, but You still have so much to learn." She caressed his cheek softly with her free hand. "It's going to take much more than three years to fix the holes in our family. But You had a good start by letting Jack live. You only need to keep Yourself on the same road."

If it were only that easy...

* * *

 "I'm just gonna go and say it. This is so freaking weird..."

Lucifer turned to Dean raising a curious eyebrow and releasing an amused chuckle. "What? Fighting a couple of ghosts? After everything that you've seen and been through? What makes you say that? You took a step back and said what the hell?" He hoped not. He only wanted to get this job done and get back to his son, not babysit a grown ass hunter with issues and watch over him during the fight.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Not that genius. Us." He growled gesturing to himself and Lucifer. "Archangels and hunters, sworn enemies, fighting together? Putting aside our differences to fight side by side? What is this a Golden Raspberry movie?"

"Sounds to me more like some kind of fanfiction. Who writes this kind of stuff anyway?"

Dean had a quick flashback of Becky. "You'd be surprised." He stopped suddenly when his ears picked up a creak somewhere in the distance and took his gun out. "Guys, we've got incoming... Time to dance."

* * *

"How come you're fighting again all of a sudden?" Sam couldn't help but ask. "A couple of days ago you seemed like the type of family who would kill for each other." A couple of days ago, he could've sworn three Archangels would kill him simply for looking at the fourth in the wrong way. Now they seem like the problems they had back in Heaven returned on Earth.

"Lucifer and his moods. Michael and his rules. Just because they're the eldest thing they're the Alphas." Gabe shrugged. "Luci doesn't trust anyone with Jack, something gives me the vibe he's beginning to lose trust in us as well. Cassie being his new best friend rising to Daddy of The Year kinda makes him feel the John to your Bobby." Oh, yeah he heard all the stories about who's the real Winchester papa.

"Michael likes being in charge." Always has and always will. Heaven forbid someone trying to take his place. "I made myself a life where I am my own boss, good or bad, what I do is my own damn choice. Not his." He played the puppet before. Being all submissive and eating all the vegetables type of kid just to keep the spirits good back when he lived in Heaven. That did not pay well in the end.

"Dad is trying His best to make up for everything He did starting with leaving us, but it's no easy road to travel and now He sees it. He thought it would be simple to just come back and dance together around the campfire, but we're no longer like that. We've changed." It's going to take more than just showing back up, a resurrection here and there to earn their forgiveness. "Old Man probably feels overwhelmed."

"And I thought my family was dysfunctional..."

"Give it a couple of thousand of years kid. Time doesn't always heal." Stopping in his tracks, Gabe grabbed Sam's arm. "Our brothers drew the lucky straw." He said before teleporting them. Michael and Raphael were already there. "Are we fashionably late?"

"No, actually you arrived just in time."

"Damn. Remind me again, Mikey. Why be all in one place like the lambs these guys used for their so-called sacrifices?" He gestured to Sam and Dean to make his point. "Can't believe you took that one for serious."

"Wait." Sam had to press pause to make sure he heard right. "The sacrifice was supposed to be a joke?"

The Archangel shrugged. "I was home alone. Super bored and in need of entertainment... And craving lamb."

"We don't have time for that." Michael spoke on a louder tone to be heard. "It's better if we stay together so this would be the only place the battle will take place, we'll keep it small and simple so that no wandering human ends where they don't belong to. The only reason we left in pairs was to see where would they strike first." In case things escalate Amara, and hopefully, Chuck will step in.

"Alright. Lucifer, South. Gabriel east. Raphael west. I will face the Northen side. We'll stand as a cross. The Winchesters in the middle of us, shoot anything that goes past us. We need to stay on equal distances so if one's in trouble he will be backed by the other two next to him." Commander Michael took over, it felt like he was back in his glory days. "The most important thing is to keep them here, keep them from wandering anywhere near the resort."

Summoning his Lance was his signal to his brothers that he was ready to fight. Lucifer summoned his Spear as well following his brother's example, the only thought on his mind being his desire to finish here quickly and get back to his son.

"I thought Crowley destroyed that." Dean noted. Just how many weapons do these guys have?

"Please." Michael rolled his eyes. "I am the Archangel Michael! Did you really think my weapons can be destroyed by simply breaking them in pieces?" Actually, when His Father freed him from the Cage, in Heaven, he recreated it. Made it better and stronger than the one before. But there is no need for the others to know that. "Here." He passed them his Archangel blade. "It will only hold me back."

"Got one for Sammy as well?" If not he was ready to give the blade to his brother and stick to his gun.

Lucifer paused and passed Sam his Archangel blade. Raising his Spear above his head he snapped it against his knee, instead of being destroyed, the two pieces shifted in two blades. Two halves of one full. "I heard back in the day your Lance had some flaws. So, I kept quiet, listened, and improved mine." It is going to be so strange fighting by his brothers' side and not against them. Earth hadn't been made the last time they fought together.

"Less talking. More killing." Raphael said. "On my mark. Three. Two... shield your eyes. One!" The area brightened significantly, illuminating it as if the world was sunk in darkness and that was the only licker on it. Sam and Dean covered their eyes as the four Archangels simultaneously showed their wings their shadows dancing in the light, announcing their presence and location as well, their beauty although breathtaking left to be unseen.

They were surrounded within seconds.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean had the honor to start the fight, shooting the first bullet at the first ghost enjoying to see it burn away. He even did cowboy-move and gently blew over the muzzle before holding out his arms asking who's next. The next ghosts that tried to jump on them were each cut in half by Michael's Lance burning away quickly. Lucifer, although, was the one who jumped in, slashing one after another.

Truth to be told, and as Sam guessed, they would've done perfectly fine without the Lance or the Spear. They just wanted to show off. Maybe even turn this into a competition, a contest of who kills the most. One of them nearly jumped on Dean, but Sam stabbed it with the blade in time before turning around to shoot another one off.

Michael and Lucifer began to advance while cutting and slashing away, their weapons smoothly following their moves. When one made a run for it, seeing Sam's back was open, the two Archangels stabbed it each in the heads their weapons clashing as it burned it. "Deja vu." Luci sang getting back to the fight. Michael took a moment for himself as that scene reminded him terribly of their fight in Heaven.

Gabriel was having the time of his life for this wasn't just a battle to him, but a supernatural paintball match. Shaping his blade to look like a paintball gun he laughed maniacally as he kept shooting around. Raphael made a mental note to make him stop watching action movies for the next month while he was graciously doing his job. Who says you can't kill and do it gracefully at the same time?

They had everything under control.

* * *

 "Jack get back inside." It wasn't too hard for Castiel to find the Nephilim, but keeping the pace with him was. The wind was blowing all sorts of things into his wings and he couldn't figure out for the life of him how the boy's little legs were getting so far and so fast. "This is not safe for you. You can get hurt. And if that happens not only you're going to upset deeply your father, but your uncles as well."

Fortunately, the boy slowed down enough for the angel to catch up with him. Castiel kneeled down at his level placing one hand on his shoulder. "It is very admirable and brave what you want to do, I wish I could've been like that at your age, but first you'll need training. Your magic. Your grace. They are so powerful, but you need to learn how to control them first so that you would not hurt by mistake, innocent people."

"I just want to know they are safe." Jack admitted looking down. "I want my daddy to hold me and tell everything will be alright."

"Your father and your uncles, not to mention your Grandfather and great aunt are more than alright." Castiel replied standing to his feet and scooping the boy up in his arms. "They are the most powerful beings in the universe and when they are together nothing can stop them. I can assure you that." Although the boy's concern for them is more than touching. He's got Michael's bravery and loyalty.

Jack pouted, but nodded and leaned in to wrap his arms around the angel's neck. His words muffled but heard clearly enough. "I trust you."

Castiel was relieved to hear that. "Good. Then let's get back inside so you won't get a cold." Lucifer would kill him if he got his son sick, he was sure of it. Heck, over the years he had killed for less. "I'll make us some hot chocolate and we can watch a movie at your choice. How does that sound?"

"If we're watching Aladdin then we have a deal." Aladdin, thanks to his uncle Gabe, was his most favorite movie and no other movie topped it. He vaguely remembers his uncle doing a super awesome Genie impression, with costume and everything, when they were playing.

"Aladdin it is then." Castiel, just like him, thoroughly enjoyed watching that Disney movie when Gabe stopped by the bunker once and played it. But the fact that at this age he's already starting to make deals wasn't ideal to him.

That's when he felt them, the angered spirits, finding them and surrounding them attracted by their surge of power. An invisible force shoved him from behind. "Jack!" He was going to tell the boy to run back to the resort while he stayed behind to fight, the fight should have been easy, but the boy had a terrified look in his eyes, shaking visibly shaking.

"No!" Pushing himself out of Castiel's grip and holding his hand up, the first spirit who attacked them burned away as his eyes had taken a golden glow. "Stay back!" He growled at the others, slowly moving his palm to reveal each and every creature that was hiding either in the shadows or in invisibility. "Daddy..." These were the things his father was fighting? "Daddy?" And his uncles too? These aren't even a quarter of all the spirits he felt.

Little Jack shut his teary eyes close raising his arms to his shoulders a loud cry escaping his lips. " _DAAAAAADDY_!" Castiel could only watch how much in one split of one moment the Nephilim began to glow as if he was a ray of sun on Earth, and under his loud booming echoing voice the ground shaking with fear. Such power he hadn't felt since Amara was freed.

Each and every spirit burned under the light of Jack's grace in the entire area, full-grown pine trees fell to the ground, new holes appeared as the ground cratered, animals ran wildly not knowing where, and crows were flying away looking for a safer place.

* * *

 Lucifer's head snapped into the direction, recognizing immediately the source of the amazing power that nearly broke the Earth into half. His son's grace was shining the brightest among all present, but the only thought on the Devil's mind was that his little boy, whom he had fought His own Father for, was in danger and in the middle of all these pesting creatures. And he wasn't there to protect him.

In that moment, he snapped.

Letting out a wild powerful angry cry that was nothing compared to what occurred a few seconds ago, but still damaging to the Earth and the grounds around them, Nick's skin burned away along with his flesh and bones a shining light taking place instead. Michael, closest to Dean, covered his eyes knowing he is unable to stop to what is to come now, too late to intervene and Gabriel wrapped his wings around Sam.

The bright burning light shone brightly and an ear tearing explosion took place erasing every ghost around everyone present. When it was safe to look, Sam backed away as where Nick stood a few moments ago something non-human was standing. A creature, a black liquid skeleton, a foot taller than Sam, with red burning eyes, large wings, and bits of light appearing and disappearing through different parts of the skeleton acting as small explosions.

Emanating power, fear and especially darkness, the creature leaned back and roared into the night. The ground underneath its feet was burned as well. A plant the foot was standing on, dead. The ground underneath the feet burning to a crisp leaving behind black footprints as it moved.

"He has broken into his true form." Michael said reading Dean's thoughts. "Well, not exactly his true form. Let's just say that 1% of it." If it was meant to make things easier, it didn't. The... thing standing before them was as shocking as it was terrifying. "We need to get you and your brother out of here, this is beyond you. I could barely control Lucifer when he was wearing Nick, but now it will be even harder to get to him."

"He really doesn't look like an angel anymore." Sam's eyed widened seeing the honest shock on Gabe's face. As if it was his first time seeing Lucifer as he really is. "That thing used to be my brother, Heaven's most beautiful angel..." Michael quickly realized the youngest Archangel was no longer in shape to fight.

"Get my brothers with you." He shouted, pointing his Lance and his brother once again. "I'm afraid I'll have to fight him back to his human form." Their connection was at its weakest now. Lucifer was beyond his reach and knowing him and everything that built up the road to this destination... this is not going to end without a fight.


	21. Chapter 21

"Did you notice that?" Chuck and Amara turned and looked down at the blinding light among the trees, quickly realizing that one of theirs had lost control of their powers and only one who could have done that risking to expose to humankind the supernatural. Chuck waved His hand and created a protective shield around the resort blocking any signal from the outside.

Amara clenched her fist, her face turning from calm to angry, the gravity around her making some heavy rocks float in the air. A thunder was blowing the sky somewhere in the distance. "If those creatures laid a single fingerprint on my nephew, I will bring them back to life and burn them all on stakes." She growled, ready to jump into the fight and show them who they're really messing with.

"Lucifer..." He sighed feeling as if the mountain's weight was on His shoulders. He could see already His son destroying everybody, without any bit of mercy, for his child. He knew Lucifer would go far to protect him and He had a hunch He was about to see just how far. After all, His son had gone against Him from all the beings for Jack... Chuck prayed for the situation to end well.

And He prayed even harder that His sons will not start killing each other again. Lucifer broke into his true form, He hoped Michael knew what he was doing. So caught up in His thoughts He was, He never noticed the second wave of power was so strong it caused an avalanche to start right from the tip of the mountain. When He turned around, the snow that was falling was avoiding Him. "Watch Your back." Amara told him with a small smile.

He smiled back melancholically. "Why? I got you." Then snapped His fingers repairing the damaged areas, blocking the avalanche, and bruising the satellites' signals so nothing would register the battle. "This should be of aid enough without Me making things worse than they already are." Every time He tried to help He did more bad than good to those who mattered to Him the most.

* * *

 "Come on!" Dean basically shoved Gabe to get his attention and get him moving. Not that he was scared of Lucifer's true form or something, but he learned long ago about Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the two Archangels were about to make another demonstration of it, specifically the damage left behind, which he didn't want to be a part of or witness front row at all.

The only thought on his mind right now is getting Sam to safety. The only worry he had is Sam not getting to safety. What happens in between is none of his business nor presents any interest to him. Whatever sentimental problems the Celestial family has, they can solve them on their own just like they started it. If they can do that without trying to take over/destroying the Earth, that would be awesome.

Gabe shook his head and looked down. "I'm not... I can't. I have to stay." His voice betrayed that he didn't believe his words either or what was right before him. This happened before. He knew how it would end and if it is something that he hates particularly strong is history repeating itself.

"How come he looks like he wants to kill us all and start with you?" Sam asked crossing his arms over his head as the winds picked up a fast pace in a terribly short time. "I thought you guys were getting along." Glancing at the ghosts still surrounding them, he began to think over solutions that might work to leave this place, calm the Devil, and solve the crisis while managing to stay alive.

"He spent more in years in that form than you can count." Michael said, dodging an attack. "He was all alone in the Cage, Hell was unreachable for us. In that form, the hate that he carried with him is stronger than any other feeling he has. He is driven now by that hate, the madness from being locked up on his own, the betrayal he felt and the thirst for revenge which is why you all need to get to safety, he is going to be merciless."

Their mental link was past reaching, Lucifer had very little empathic judgment when he was walking around as Nick, but now in his true form, his thoughts are much weaker and much harder to reach. He sees them again as a threat for he was unable to let go of what happened back then. Michael knew he was the one who will have to deal with him, but he couldn't do that as long as the people he cared about the most were in danger's sight.

"Gabriel stay out of this. Raphael, find Jack and make sure he remains unharmed. Protect him at all costs." Michael's main priority after Lucifer was to make sure that his nephew stays away from all of this. Feeling the little one's Grace wandering around in the middle of everything had him grow extremely worried. Although powerful as no other, Jack was still a child with much to learn and powers that he can't control yet.

"Sam and I will deal with him, we'll try to get in touch with Chuck or Amara." Dean shouted over, getting a hold of a distraught Gabriel. "Keep Slender Man in place for as long as you can." But when the four of them tried to move, to walk away, the spirits they were fighting prior blocked their way and surrounded them in a circle. "If this doesn't end in a flash mob on the King's of Pop's music then I'm not interested."

"You know the dance moves?"

"Of course I know them Sam, I'm a hunter not a sociopath."

This was neither the time nor the place to have this convo. But when they tried to leave, half dragging a distraught Archangel, the spirits chose to block their path and surround them all in a circle of death. Lucifer, or what remained of him, glanced around them all before stomping his foot down sending another wave that had the others shake before raising a clawed bare-boned black hand to the sky.

A high pitch cry echoed so strong that Sam and Dean had to put their hands over their eyes to block of it what they could, feeling their brains as a glass that was shattering from the inside. Above Lucifer, the clouds formed a round portal dark as the outer space sending chills in the air as if they were in freaking Antartica. When the red eyes glowed, standing out in the mass of creatures and the darkness, the portal opened. 

For a second nothing happened. It wasn't because something went wrong, quite the opposite actually, it was the calm before the storm. And what a storm that was. The portal once opened began to absorb anything it could from dirt, rocks, birds flying nearby too close and unable to fly away anymore, to full-grown, tall, pine trees including the spirits of the dead people trying to kill the living.

Sam wondered during his Stanford years, when he was looking at the sky at night with Jess in his arms and a beer in his hand, how it would be like to travel to space and see upfront the stars, the Sun, and most of all a Black Hole and how it works, but this was ridiculous. He nearly got absorbed himself, the tree he held on to getting disintegrated instead of him, saved by Gabriel's iron grip on his wrist.

The same thing happened with Dean and Raphael who hadn't had enough time to leave and search for his nephew. But the power of the portal was growing stronger with each thing or animal (a few squirrels met their terrible fate tonight) absorbed. The two Archangels found themselves slipping as Lucifer was sending more power into it. Losing their balance at the same time, both brothers nearly fell into the portal.

Michael came in just in time, grabbing his brothers wrists who still held tight on the Winchesters and pulled them away walking against the force that was trying to pull them all in until he felt it cease down like a tornado that passed by and now it was gone. The portal closed and disappeared as if it was never created and the Archangel realized it stopped only because the spirits were gone. All of them.

It made sense. They were a threat not only to the humanity in this area but more importantly to Jack and his well being. Without a threat, there was no need for a portal that put a Black Hole's power to shame. Glancing at his brother, Michael began to relax noticing him much calmer than before. He knew as well that the danger was gone.

"Daddy?" The eldest son of God froze in his place hearing the small voice, the voice of a well too known toddler. He didn't need to turn to see Jack. He didn't want to.

All he knew was that Lucifer's one true fear just came true.


	22. Chapter 22

"Jack? Jack! Look at me, Jack!" Wide teary blue eyes looked up at the angel who was crouching over him worriedly, gathering the small boy in his arms. "It's alright. It's alright." He saw it on the Tv on a channel about children while he was watching over Kelly during her pregnancy. It said a hug has more power than a hand to calm a disturbed child. Unfortunately, there were no channels about Nephilims so he had to make do with what he saw.

The boy looked at him with frightened eyes, scared with himself, with what he caused, the damage he saw he caused around, the level of power he experienced all of a sudden unlocked by his own fears taking over, being unable to control it once it escaped, and Castiel had the feeling he narrowly escaped being blasted away by being mistaken for a spirit trying to harm him.

"Everything is going to be alright now." He assured the boy, making sure to look into his eyes (another thing he learned from the respective channel) and show that he means his words. "The worst has passed." He learned that if the adult is distrusting towards himself even in the slightest, no matter the situation at hand, the child will see right through the act no matter how well it is played.

When a loud wild cry, the unmistakable cry of an angel, echoed through the woods followed by a blast of light so bright it would have burned human eyes on spot and a sudden wave of power with the demonic signature in the air, he knew it wasn't over yet. "Or not." Castiel suspected Jack already knew who was the cause of the second wave.

"That's my daddy." The Nephilim said firmly, sounding a little surprised too, confirming the Seraph's suspicion. "I can feel him. He is so angry..." In his voice the sadness, the guilt of being the one to cause and unleash the chain of events currently going on, were obvious. If anything happened to his family, or his new friends, he knew he would be the one to blame. "Can we go to him?"

Castiel debated for a moment whether it is wise or unwise to bring the child onto the battlefield, but he also knew that if Lucifer truly snapped then there was no one else besides Jack who could temper him down without using brute force. He also realized the Nephilim will not be settled until he sees his sire. "Would that make you feel better?" The toddler nodded at him, wishing nothing more than that. "Alright then."

Concentrating on the magnitude of the power and especially the darkness behind it, including the demon trail, they found everyone else quite fast but reached them a little harder because of the snow piles surrounding them. They saw in the meantime and felt each spirit vanquish into the abyss, a portal straight to Hell's deepest and darkest gate. The angel began to grow more worried about what they might see when they get there...

When they were nearly meters apart, Jack jumped from his arms landing beside him and took his hand instead. With Lucifer already angered enough as he was perhaps it was a better choice not to show up completely wrapped around each other and spark more violence. What they found instead when they arrived was nothing they expected to see.

Castiel stopped, as all eyes turned on them, seeing Lucifer's tiniest part of his one true form exposed as a reactor core, he realized at that moment he never should have gone along with the Nephilim who desperately wanted to see his father. He saw everyone tensing up at once, he saw the creature, the mix between an angel and a demon, cry out in fear at Jack's sight backing away with a held hand up as if trying to hide the obvious.

Lucifer's worst nightmare just came true the moment his son laid his eyes on him, the real him. Castiel took a breath, closed his eyes sending a quick prayer to His Father as he and everyone else present waiting for the inevitable. The moment Jack will run away scared and overwhelmed leaving behind Lucifer who will go completely crazy, go on a global rampage, destroying everyone and everything.

The other Archangels shared uncertain looks between them. They were afraid how seeing them in this situation, in battle positions and weaponed up, showing a less pleasing sight of them might affect their nephew's opinion of them. They all were. Castiel looked down at Jack fully expecting the worst to be confirmed and for Hell to take over... But Jack wasn't disturbed in the least. He was smiling.

"Jack?... Are you alright?" Looking at Lucifer's form then at his son's face, Cass asked concerned the shock is so big, the smiling face might be a nervous reaction.

The boy nodded still unbothered. "When I was my mommy's tummy I saw everything through her eyes." It was true, up to a point he has been able to communicate through his mother until birth. "But I saw them with my angel eyes." Dean raised an eyebrow wondering what exactly angel eyes meant. Castiel exhaled in relief. "I saw my daddy through her eyes just the way he was."

Realization slowly dawned on Michael as well. Jack has always been aware of who Lucifer was and what he did, but no one was aware that he had actually seen Lucifer, the most real form of Lucifer that there is, through Kelly's eyes because she was human. The warmest smile began to spread on his face when he came to the conclusion that Jack always knew who his father was, what he truly looked like, what he did, and that he still loved him.

That despite all of these things, he still held the purest and truest love for Lucifer for the man who brought him into this world, gave him life, takes the greatest care of him and loves him in return just as fiercely. Glancing between his brother and his nephew, tears of relief and happiness in his eyes, Michael had only one thought on his mind. ' _Truly a match made in Heaven.'_

"Castiel?" Jack looked up at the Seraph and smiled softly. "You're a great friend and super fun, but I have to go to my daddy." The angel nodded understandingly and leaned his ear down when the Nephilim motioned for him to do so. "Don't be mad. But I will stay with my daddy. I think he needs me more." Jack whispered in his ear before giving him a thank you and goodbye hug for all the fun moments they spent together.

Well... who was Castiel to contest that? Nodding off his approval, grateful for the hug because he loved hugs but neither Dean nor Sam like doing it which means that for him especially hugs are a very rare treat, he watched the toddler walk up towards his father. The Devil's red eyes glowing dangerously, the sharp hiss, the sight of the liquid skeleton, none of these things were enough to stop the boy.

The skeleton backed away a step as the Nephilim approached it, trying to scare him away now that he has seen what his father truly looked like. But the moment Jack smiled at him, smiled in all honesty with no trace of lie or doubt, love not terror, purity and not pity, it was then when Lucifer understood that his son loved him now no less than he did a couple of hours ago, that he was still his daddy, that his baby still considered him worthy of his love.

The red eyes' glow softened considerably as the skeleton lowered to the ground down on one knee with black boned arms held open. And Jack walked right into them. Black wings wrapped around him as he practically glued himself to his father's chest. For them, in that particular moment, the time froze. There was nobody else in the world but the two of them.

The snow began to fall from the sky, the full moon now shining at it's brightest, but they paid no attention to it.


	23. Chapter 23

Jenny was prepared to wrap up and get some sleep. Those weird earthquakes had everyone shook, her and the crew extra tired (with no tips and no cares for that from their wonderful costumers) the power went out and came back multiple times, a tree nearly crashed onto the resort, the heat went off and then increased so heavily she thought she would melt if it went any higher than that, and to make things worse her battery died.

That's what happens when you think you plugged your phone, but you didn't.

Heck after this day, and especially this night, she was ready to crash on the couch and sleep until someone brings out the hose on her. Checking the temperature again, she rubs her aching neck. It's warm in the room, but she can't stop feeling as if someone who just came in from the outside is now literally breathing down her neck. Turning around to put away the last keys for when José will replace her in a couple of hours, she gasps loudly.

She turned around sharply to face the man she saw in her silver watch's reflection. Sweet Lord, he's even uglier in reality than he was in the reflection. A tall man with dark sleazy hair as if it was licked by a cow covered by a grey hat and dark blue eyes, pale-skinned with a serious amount of facial scars. Even the grey coat he was wearing was scary. Not to mention ugly as well. Jenny remained silent at the sight before she burst into laughter.

"Nice one." She giggled, playfully punching the other's shoulder. "Which one of them are you, Gabe or Dean? Or you're both on this?" Cause sure, what to do in place without anything to do? Try to terrify the sweet receptionist that she's about to die! What an old joke. But whoever is doing that, or whoever they paid to do that, really likes being in the role. All silent as if he has no tongue at all, breathing heavily.

A killer's whole package so to speak. He probably has fake guns in his pockets too. "Please, stop trying to scare me." She said after 30 very awkward seconds passed. "First of all, you ain't real. My uncle Alan, he is scary. And very real." Not her grandmother's pride and joy, not her worst doing either. "Second, I saw you sneaking around when you probably thought I didn't. Third, how come I'm still alive if you are a true killer?"

"Hey, Jenny!" Jumping up with a loud squeal, turning around at once with her hand over her heart, she relaxed immediately when she saw the boys. "Oh, you." But for scaring her like that she is going to make sure the cook will spit in their coffee tomorrow morning. "What are you guys doing here?" Apparently, the two families decided to go out together. "Weren't you just outside doing something super important?"

"Your dear grandma, Evelyn." Gabe replied and it was all Jenny needed to hear. "Has some detective skills that need to be seen by some CIA or FBI." Having the biggest crush on Raphael since the fourth ex-husband out of five, it was a surprise it took her that long to hunt him down. "And also give her this, it's Raphael's number." Gabriel laughed so hard when his brother began to run away from the human, he couldn't let it end there.

(After Raphael realized the snow was too thick to run he began to bury himself in it hoping she will think him dead and leave him alone.)

"Who's your pal over there?" Dean asked casually leaning over the counter. "Already replaced us?" The reward they get for saving everyone is being replaced. Not a bad week overall. But he was curious about two things. One, how did this guy get here when they needed the Archangels' help to get through the snow piles? Two, who in the world is so ugly and has an even uglier taste in clothes?

"Right because you didn't send him over to scare me or something." Of course, the classical move to pull when one got caught. Playing dumb.

"I was going to dress like the escaped psycho killer. Where would be the fun if I put someone else to do it? Plus, Sam wouldn't fit the costume because he's too fat and Cas sucks at acting like himself, don't want to imagine what it would be like making him act like somebody else."

"So was I." Gabe added. "Ordered the costume and everything. It was supposed to arrive with my pizza, but my idiot got stuck somewhere in the blizzard. Now, I'm going to get a cold pizza." Michael smacked the back of his head when he heard his brother giving him the perfect _I'm not mad just disappointed look_. "What? I was going to give him a tip."

"So, what? You're trying to tell me that it's neither your doing nor yours?" Michael was confused. Lucifer was too busy snuggling Jack. Jack was too busy snuggling Lucifer. Gabriel and Dean raised an eyebrow. Cas was looking from one party to another even more confused than Michael. Amara was checking her nails. Raphael was still hiding from Evelyn. "Oh my God..." Jenny giggled nervously frozen in her place.

"It's the real escape psycho killer with a chain saw and a hook!" Everyone exclaimed at once just as the psycho killer raised his chainsaw turned on to slash Jenny in pieces.

Jenny screamed loudly bolting up half a meter, acting out of instinct from when she used to take karate lessons, and kicking the killer in the chest who fell down and hit his head on a broken piece of the wooden floor that blasted a plank in the air right in the chandelier which fell straight on the killer's face knocking him out cold. Jenny fainted as well from the shock while everyone was silently contemplating over the chain of reactions that they just witnessed.

"Well, that's something even I don't see every day." Chuck said.

"I want to see where Madison is." Lucifer said going over the counter, ignoring the two, and searching the computer. "She was supposed to warn me that Jack left the building and that he was in danger instead of finding out by myself." Strangely, she disappeared and not only from the resort, but Lucifer couldn't find her anywhere on Earth. Perhaps the security camera might give him a clue or two about where she ran off.

"Your demon friend?" Michael walked up to him. Both Archangels titled their heads when Lucifer found footage of her mysteriously disappearing, not too long after she met with him. "Who on Earth has that kind of power to do that?" With witches out of the question, because they would've been first to know if there was one around, that leaves out a significantly small number of suspects all present in the room thankfully.

"Jaaack." Lucifer said turning to his son, catching sight of his boy and Cas seeing the two of them together on the footage before she was puffed out. "What did you do to Maddie?" Because she sure as well wasn't on Earth anymore or even in Hell. Going a bit over the amount of power he wanted to consume, he found an energy matching hers to a T in an alternate universe inhabited by lava people who loved hugging.

Michael turned to him surprised. Jack, having been caught in the act, swayed from side to side making all kinds of adorable faces and frowns before he gave up on trying to cute his way out of the situation by stomping his foot on the floor while crying out furiously. _"My_ daddy!" The "Not hers..." that followed was murmured so low it was almost silent.

Lucifer's jaw dropped while Michael gasped when it all dawned on him. "Ohhh, he caught you two together and since all the demons call you father... Aww, baby got jealous and possessive because he thought he was going to lose you." It all makes perfect sense for the working mind of a three-year-old. "...Luci?..."

"Here." With an understanding pat on the shoulder, Gabe's hand dived in his pocket fishing out the key their Father gave His second eldest son back when they barely arrived at the resort for a few days.

Lucifer all but stormed out of the room.

* * *

Estella opened the door to take some clean towels out. She will never understand why American women use so many, what are they doing with them? Wash each body part with one towel before throwing it away? And much to her surprise, she found again a man inside the closet with his face buried in one. These Americans will never cease to be strange to her.

The blonde man cleared his throat. "So... I was inspecting the cleaning linen..." Not that she hadn't heard it before or something, but she did. "And whoever is in charge of these towels needs to be fired asap." He said before taking his leave holding his head high with pride and dignity.


	24. Chapter 24

"Well, I gotta say. Spending the last days and hours of this year with you is one of the weirdest things to ever happen to me. What's even weirder is that somehow I kinda don't mind it now as much as I did at first. If I learned something these last few days is that for the right cause your worst enemies can become your best allies. That and to never let Cas pick where we should spend our vacation again."

Dean smiled at the said angel raising his glass, then went on with his speech. "We all hate each other with a burning passion and there is no hiding behind that. But when we're not hating each other, in your very own creepy way, you're kinda cool. Except for you Gabriel, you suck. If it weren't for Sam's golden heart, I would probably be in a garage with Baby reminiscing everything we went through this year and hoping the next one will be easier. Spoiler alert, it's not."

"Which is probably why I am here today with my baby brother, my favorite angel, God and The Darkness, the Four Archangels and that satanic precious little cupcake over there whom I may or may not fallen hard for, despite planning to hate for no apparent reason other than being who he is. And you know what? I like it." Seriously, who can resist Jack's precious smile like the one he's giving Dean right now? Satan himself can't.

"I like being here with you right now, being able to diss you all and drink some cheap champagne because it shows that nothing on this Earth is impossible. Undiscovered? Maybe. Impossible? No. And if the end of this year finds me here with all of you, then I for one can't wait to see what the next one is going to bring. So, cheers. Cheers for being able to overcome our differences to fight together for humanity's sake and God forbid we do that again."

"Amen." Everyone echoed raising their glasses along with him before either taking a sip or downing it all.

"I'm not making any promises."

Glancing at his watch, Raphael announced it was almost midnight. The fireworks Gabriel brought with him were more than ready to be fired mixed with the ones brought by Dean secretly smuggled into the state. Michael walked up to his brother and nephew. "You know that when past midnight, you can make a wish?" He asked, playfully bopping his nephew's covered nose. "Not only it will become true, but it will also last all year long."

"Yeah, the same goes for the midnight kiss. It works so well, there are more divorces than marriages these days." Lucifer replied rolling his eyes. Santa, yeah it was an awesome fiction for kids. Easter bunny? Mega lame but makes up with all the chocolate one can eat. New Year traditions? Those are downright one fake made up after another by the lonely people who feel like that, hoping that they won't be such losers the next year too. Spoiler alert, they will be.

"What's a midnight kiss?" Jack asks turning in his father's arms. He wondered what was so special about a kiss at midnight that can be given in midday as well. Usually, he isn't allowed to stay up past midnight.

"That's when you kiss the person you love the most. If you kiss them when the passing between the years is made, it is said that you two will be together forever... If not you end up just like your uncle Michael." Lucifer faked a shiver to go well with his statement.

"Forever meaning a couple of months behind you find out your lover was always a total bi-" Gabriel interfered but he was quickly taken out, hit by a snowball with bits of ice in the head thrown by Amara before he could finish his sentence. No curses around the baby mean no curses around the baby!

"Alright everyone, gather up!" Dean yelled clapping his hands trying to get everyone together in one place. "One more minute until midnight, one more minute until we're firing up those babies! Trust me, you ain't seen such show before! First time worldwide! Sammy, you have the lighters? Don't let me down now."

"Like we can't just piss him off until he literally spits it out." Gabe said pointing with his thumb over his shoulder to Lucifer. Michael blinked once then smacked the back of his head upside down. "If your hand isn't secretly in love with the back of my head because my hair is that awesome then you've got to stop doing that." Gabe hissed rubbing the area while glaring at his elder brother who had the same blank expression on his face.

"Thirty seconds. Dean fire them up!" The two brothers began to light the fuses up as the clock kept ticking backing away right before they blew into the sky, ten more seconds until the new year begins.

"So." Gabe showed up out of nowhere, pulling Dean and Cas to him wrapping an arm around their shoulders. "Are you two finally going to kiss or do I have to use the force?"

"Depends." Dean retorted. "Are you going to kiss Sammy?"

As Chuck announced the official start of 2021 to prove a point that probably only he knew off, Gabriel grabbed Sam by the collar of his jacket and kissed him hard taking him by surprise. Shrugging, as if silently saying _'Okay, you did that, now I am going to do my part.'_ Dean took the angel's face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss against the blushing Seraph's lips.

They did not part right away. Instead, they kept going ignoring everyone else. Raphael was kissed by Evelyn who showed up out of nowhere and refused to let him go. Jack turned in his father's arms, took his scarf down and smooched his face wanting to be with him forever. Lucifer held him close his rotten heart beating hard and melting with the love he held for his boy, taking a moment to share a tender glance with His Father.

"Should we..." Cas breathed stammering over his own words as the heated kiss ended, his hands working on their own as they wrapped around the hunter's chest. "Should we go back to the room?" Is the proposal obvious enough? Should he be more specific?

"Hell, no." Dean groaned into his shoulder, breathing heavily, pressing a kiss to his exposed neck while holding onto his trench coat as holding onto a lifeline. "Can't wait that long. Let's leave these guys and go a little deeper into the woods. They can manage on their own. If not, screw them."

Amara held her brother's hand as she watched in awe the fireworks blowing into the sky finding them so beautiful and entertaining and despite being so loud, she found them to be quite... relaxing. At this moment, she had her brother, her nephews and her great-nephew, she had with her everything she wanted. She turned to see Jenny walking up to her, two glasses of champagne in her hands.

"So. I'm officially out of the business and ready to go." She said handing Amara one of the glasses as Raphael ran around yelling for help claiming he wants to use his rule so his brothers would keep her away from him. "Are you?"

"Go?" Chuck asked. "Go where?" It's the middle of the night and they were supposed to leave in the morning.

"On a date." Amara said taking Jenny's hand in hers with a smug smirk on her face. "You said no men, brother. And she's no man."

The two girls left behind a speechless God, Michael walked up to him offering Him another glass which He emptied immediately. Standing by His Father's side, knowing He was more to Him than just a soldier, although he took his sweet time to realize that, watching over his family being happier than they have been in more years than Earth's age, he found himself to feel like that as well... and content. And hopeful.

They may have their differences, they may never go back to be together they used to be, they may not have the same relationship they once had... but they were slowly getting back there. They were slowly rebuilding what was once destroyed at their own hands even though a couple of years ago he would've never thought that to be possible. Which was far more than he could've ever asked for.


	25. Chapter 25

As all good things come to an end eventually (not Earth though, Earth's got a few more billions of years to spin) after defeating for once the what could be considered the evil forces, but surprisingly it wasn't Lucifer or any of his brothers nor was it a battle for the Nephilim, everyone was ready to go home or go back to their normal lives. As far as normal goes for each of them.

"You ready to go bud? Ready to get back to our super boring life and home where nothing happens?" Jack nodded with excitement. Lucifer kisses his cheek unable to resist the boy's adorableness... That is probably going to be the death of him someday. "I know you made friends with the Winchesters. But I didn't. So if you want to say goodbye, now's your chance because we're not gonna see them for a while."

He hoped for longer than just a while. Wherever these boys are there is a trouble and he likes to cause his own messes, thank you very much. Not to mention that they always have this weird expectation where if you are to meet with their troubles somehow you are supposed to help them out or something. Jack ran outside the room hurried. He ran back in squeezing his father's leg into a hug then ran back out.

Outside, everyone was either snowboarding or skiing, building snowmen or having snowball fights, making snow angels or just sitting around, enjoying the bright sun. Sam was not having that much fun since the engine had frozen over the night and now he was stuck trying to fix it. Meanwhile his brother was sitting at the steering wheel unbothered, warm, and apparently running short on patience and Castiel was waiting for Jack.

Sensing the little one's Grace approaching, the small form of his approaching, brought a smile to his face. Kelly might have wanted him as her son's father. But somehow he was sure if Jack wouldn't have wanted Lucifer, he would've asked for help to get out or unleash his powers into the world in a fit of rage. And even more so, he was certain that with Jack in his life, Lucifer can finally start walking down the redeeming path.

The fact that he honestly loves his offspring is a good start. "As it appears, our paths must diverge today." The boy gave him a nod as the angel kneeled to his level. "And you must continue to keep your father and your uncles together for if there is anyone who could do that, I believe it's you. I'll miss you, but this is not necessarily a goodbye. More like a... see you later."

Jack gave him a long hug, practically melting into the angel's chest. Or it was the much too thick knitted winter clothes he was forced to wear. "I'll miss you too, Cas. You're super fun and when we meet again, we can fly around the city. I'm sure my daddy will teach me by then. It's gonna be awesome!"

"I am certain that it will. If you will ever need anything, don't hesitate to share. We'll work it out somehow."

"It's gonna be awesome." Dean repeated to himself quietly. That kid is something else. "Awesome." His hands dropped from the wheel to his sides and his head pocked through the window shouting out deciding that he is not to leave behind that precious bean. "Kid, get in the car. I'm taking you with me and I don't care what anybody else is saying!"

"Dean, give it a try now." Sam hollered, cleaning his hands with a rag. "Bloody old thing." And stubborn old man. Oh no, Sammy. No can do. Dean said. We can't take Baby into the mountain pit. What if she ends up getting stuck in there somewhere? What if she freezes somewhere and we have to leave her? I'm not risking Baby. The cold temperatures aren't good for her engine anyway. We're taking one of Bobby's.

Thankfully the car started this time. Unfortunately for Sam, the ancient engine painted his face black because he was standing a little too close than he should have. Sliding his hands over his face, he shut hood down and got into the car with his first bitch face of this new year.

* * *

"Alright, I think we got everything." Strange enough how they seem to leave with more luggage than what they came with. Well, then. It's a new year and it's totally not his problem. "Father, aren't you going to tell the staff you're quitting?" While their aunt could take care of herself, their Father was a bit (a bit more) of an airhead, forgetting sometimes important things to do or meetings or bringing a Winchester back from the dead. Things like that.  

Chuck dismissed that with a wave of His hand. "Neah, it's okay. Actually, I just got fired. Which is even better because I didn't want to work here anymore anyway too many airs for My kind of style. When I asked why they said something about costumers complaining. I mean, who in the world complains about some towels?" He scoffed crossing His arms to His chest.

He didn't notice that behind Him Lucifer and Gabriel were innocently whistling to themselves. "So, yeah. Not gonna come back here for a while." But the food was great, He had to give them that. "Alright, gather around and open your bills and don't switch them amongst yourselves. Remember, I see everything." Chuck changed the subject handing an envelope to Michael, Gabriel, and His sister. "Time to pay up."

"Wow." Lucifer interfered. "Pay up?" He repeated knowing very well what he heard. "What do you mean pay up? I got these rooms for us for free." Does anyone know how hard it is to keep a three-year-old happy? And how much it costs? He used his charms and kept his promise not to use too much of his magic. Where is that receptionist? He was never tricked in his life and he sure as Hell he won't start being a joke now.

"That you did." His Father was quick to agree with him, sensing His son's rising temper. "But the room service was not included, that's a totally separate thing." Honestly, He kind of expected him to know that already. Amara knew that and she was on Earth much less than he was, which is why she was kind enough not to make the bill blow through the roof. The prices are absolutely terrible these days considering that paying for air hasn't been set in motion yet.

"And before we get into that. I want to announce that if you loved me and paid attention to me, you would have noticed that I did not use my rule." Gabe decided it was the perfect time to call that out just like he basically called everyone's attention on him. "Since this vacation, that was less than a vacation and more family drama and action, is not officially over yet I want to claim my right."

He turned to his brother with a bright smile knowing he wouldn't attempt anything with their brothers and Father there. Just like the old times. "Luci, you're paying for my part. I warned you not to share with me. Don't worry, it's about one hundred and twenty. You have it in coins, right? No? Don't worry about that either. Dad just got fired so you know they have a free post."

"And that's not even his biggest problem." Michael muttered under his breath with an amused smile. Secretly snatching his brother's bill while he was too busy glaring with his red eyes at their youngest sibling for being tricked like that, he looked over it and what was ordered quickly putting the two together. "Oh, Luci." He sang out, handing him the piece of paper.

"Jack!" Lucifer's booming yell echoed all the way from the resort shocking everyone. Sam at first frowned on how was possible for his vessel to carry that sound then worriedly glanced around thinking it might start an avalanche or scare anyone. Dean turned his head curiously because that wasn't a here's a cookie tone while the boy gasped and hid behind Castiel. "You spent nine hundred sixty-seven dollars on room service??"

Pushing the angel out of the way momentarily forgetting his force and literally throwing him a couple of feet away into a snow pile. Jack struggled to get inside the car,  magically shutting the door close behind, and yelled out with wide blue eyes visible in the mirror. "Floor it, Dean!"

Dean slammed his foot on the pedal speeding away from the resort.


End file.
